De retour dans ta vie
by Kira Redfox-Dragneel
Summary: De retour à Fairy tail, la jeune Kira va revoir surgir les fantômes de son passé. Elle va retrouver des amis mais aussi des ennemis. Elle a des liens avec beaucoup de membres dans la guilde mais plus en particulier avec un certain garçon qui aime se battre avec une boule de feu et son surnom est le glaçon ! Post-Galuna. [M pour certains chapitres. Mais sinon T] EN PAUSE !
1. Enfin je te retrouve

Salut, _salut, j'espère que cette fic vous plaira._ _Je vous laisse avec la suite. À plus !_

 _Fairy tail appartient à Hiro Machima._

OoOoOoOo

Je me présente, je m'appelle Kira. Je porte une très grande cape qui ne laisse rien dépasser comme ça personne ne me reconnaît. Je rentra dans la guilde de Fairy tail. Tout le monde me regardait, j'avançais en direction du 2e étage. Là-bas, il y avait Luxus, seul. J'allais regarder les missions lorsque j'entendis le maître, Makarof, crier.

-Comment on-t-il pu partir ? Il passeront un sale quart d'heure quand ils vont rentrer ! s'exclama Makarof, en colère.

-Maître laisser moi y aller, demanda Erza.

-Non ! Maître, je vais y aller, dis-je en déscendant les escaliers.

Tout le monde se tourna vers moi qui venait de descendre les escaliers. Ma cape volait derrière moi, laissant voir mes jambes. Un cout de vent, fit renverser ma cape qui tomba au sol, laissant apparaître mon short et mon T-shirt montrant la naissance de ma poitrine proéminente. Erza me regarda et demanda:

-Qui êtes vous ? s'étonna Erza.

-C'est impossible, souffla Le maître, choqué.

-Et oui Makarof. C'est bien moi, dis-je doucement.

-Comment tu peux être là ? Demanda Luxus qui était arriver derrière moi.

-Ça fait si longtemps... murmura Makarof.

-C'est vrai. Lançais-je enjouée.

-Oui. Va-s'y. Me répondis Makarof, après s'être remis de ses émotions.

-Merci, sourie-je.

Je sortie de la guilde où tout le monde se posait des question sur qui j'étais tous en me regardant quitter la pièce. Je me concentra et ferma les yeux, lorsque je les rouvris j'eus juste le temps d'évité une attaque. Je vis que Natsu et Gray étaient en plein combat avec une personne, mais attendez je le connaît.

-Gray, Léon, Natsu. ÇA SUFFIT ! M'écriais-je.

Tout le monde se stoppa net, les attaques arrêtèrent de fuser. Les 3 garçons se retournèrent vers moi intrigués.

-Kira, me dit Gray.

-Impossible, s'étonna Léon.

Natsu ne dit rien, normal il ne me connaissait pas.

-Que ce passe-t-il ici ? Demandais-je.

-Kira, Léon essaye de réveiller Déliora. Il va tué Ul. S'écria Gray.

-Léon arrête le processus ou c'est moi qui le fait et tous tes copain mourront.

-Ok, ok. ARRÊTEZ TOUT LE MONDE. Cria Léon déçu.

Les gouttes de lune arrêtèrent de tomber, mais Déliora était assez réveillé pour bouger et se dégager.

-NON ! Hurla Gray, des larmes dévalant ses yeux.

-Gray écoute, il faut que je tue Déliora.

-Non ! je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi ! Dit-il désespéré.

\- Tu sais, il y a longtemps, Ul s'est sacrifier pour tuer ce monstre qui t'empêchait de dormir la nuit mais ce n'était pas que le tien moi aussi Déliora a détruit ma ville, a tué mes parents et mes amis. Je suis la seule survivante de ce carnage. Ul m'a appris à contrôler ma colère, si elle prenait possession de moi, j'aurai tué beaucoup de personnes innocentes. Ça n'aurai pas du être Ul qui devait détruire Déliora une bonne fois pour toute... ça aurai du être moi. Mais Ul m'a devancé. J'ai toujours regretté ce jour et depuis je ne vis que pour vous retrouver et vous protéger.

-Kira, ne fait pas ça. On a besoin de toi. me suplia Gray.

-Oui, mais pas comme ça. Lui répondis-je avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Je regarda Déliora.

-ALORS GROS LARD TU TE SOUVIENS DE MOI. TU VAS MOURIR UNE BONNE FOIS POUR TOUTE ! Hurlais-je.

-KIRAAA. Hurlèrent Gray et Léon d'une même voix.

-Je vous aime, veiller l'un sur l'autre. leur dis-je de ma voix la plus douce.

-NON RESTE. M'implora Léon.

Après un dernier sourire vers eux, je fit un saut énorme et atterrie sur le point le plus haut de l'île. Je le regarda et un sourire dément pris place sur mon visage d'habitude si bienveillant. Je sortie tous mes pouvoirs d'un coup et Déliora fut déstabilisé. Il poussa un cris atroce qui fit trembler toute l'île. Mais ce n'était pas là bonne solution, mon regard dévia vers l'océan et une idée germa dans mon esprit. Celle-ci était simple, j'invoqua les airs et enferma Déliora dedans. Celui-ci, en colère utilisa son rayon magique comme je le souhaitais. Avec mon cercle des vents, le sort de Déliora se retourna contre lui, il se pris son rayon de plein fouet et il mourra sur le coup. Un sourire naquit sur mon visage redevenu bien veillant. Je sauta et atterrie devant les garçons qui étaient rester planté là et qui me fixait ahurie.

-Merci, Kira, c'est ça ? Me demanda Natsu.

\- Oui mais tu sais c'est mon rôle, lui répondis-je avec le sourire.

-Dit Léon tu pense faire quoi maintenant ?

-Je sais pas du tout. Répondis le concerné abattu.

-Je pense que tu devrai intégré une guilde. Tu pourrais trouver une nouvelle famille à protéger.

-Bien dit Gray. Dis Natsu en lui faisant une grande claque dans le dos.

-Venez les gars. Leur dis-je.

Ils mirent leurs mains sur mes épaules et je les téléporta jusqu'à Lucy et Happy. Je referma les yeux et après un dernier sourire, je parti avec Gray, Lucy, Happy et Natsu, après un dernier au revoir déchirant avec Léon, puis l'on finit par partir avec le sourire. Une fois arrivé, on passa les portes de la guilde et le maître commença à crier sur Natsu, Gray, Lucy et Happy:

-Mais où étiez vous partis ! Les mission S sont réserver au mage de rang S et pas à d'autres.

-Excusez nous maître. Dit Lucy, d'une petite voix.

-Merci de les avoir ramené Kira.

-T'inquiète Grand-père.

Je lui fit un grand sourire auquel il répondit mais malheureusement j'avais usé beaucoup de magie en peu de temps, je m'évanouie donc de fatigue et Gray me rattrapa de justesse, avant que je ne sombre dans l'inconscience.

OoOoOoOo

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review.


	2. Phantom Lord

_Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima !_

 _OoooOOoooOoooOoooOOooOO_

Je me réveilla quelques instants plus tard dans la chambre de Gray et... Gray était à mes côtés allongé sur le lit où je me trouvais.

-Gray. Dis-je doucement.

-Oh Kira tu es réveillée. Je ne voulais pas te laisser seule mais j'ai dû m'endormir dans le lit. Désolé. Me répondit-il précipitamment, le rouge au joues.

-T'inquiète pas Gray. J'ai juste été surprise. Tu as bien dormi ? Le rassurais-je, gentiment.

-Ça va. Mais je t'avoue que je n'ai pas arrêter de repenser à ton combat contre Déliora. Je dois te dire que franchement, je ne pensais pas que tu y arriverai. C'est pour ça que je t'ai dit de rester avec nous. M'avoua-t-il, avec une petite voix d'enfant.

-En vérité moi non plus, je ne pensais pas que j'y arriverais. Mais je pense que ma volonté de vous protéger et de me venger, a fait quelque chose. songeais-je à voix haute.

Je lui sourie puis on se prépara pour aller à la guilde. Quelques jours plus tard alors que nous revenions d'une mission qui avait duré 4 jours, on vit avec horreur l'état dans lequel était notre QG.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ici ? Demanda Erza.

-Qui a fait ça ? Demanda Lucy au bord des larmes.

-C'est les Phantom Lord. dis-je dans un murmure.

Je mis mes mains devant ma bouche avec une expression d'horreur sur le visage. Puis Natsu me regarda surpris et me demanda:

-Comment tu sais ça Kira ? s'étona Natsu.

-J'ai... J'ai besoin d'être un peu seule, dis-je précipitamment, des larmes dévalant mes joues.

Je partie, Gray me rattrapa, il me regarda dans les yeux il n'en fallu pas plus pour qu'il comprenne que je me sentais vraiment mal et que j'éclate en pleure.

-Dit moi la vérité Kira. Qu'as tu fait pendant qu'on était séparés ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce et pleine de compréhension.

-Phantom Lord, m'as accueilli. Dis-je en pleurant.

-Tu as fais parti de Phantom Lord ? Me demanda-t-il doucement, mais j'ai pu déceler une pointe d'amertume dans sa voix.

-Non.

-Pourquoi étais-tu là-bas alors ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Je... Je ne veux pas en parler maintenant. S'il te plaît Gray, retournons à a guilde ! Lui demandais-je d'une voix suppliante.

-D'accord. Mais avant...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et me pris dans se bras, je me laissa alors aller dans ses bras tant réconfortant qui m'avaient énormément manqué. Alors qu'on rentrait dans la guilde, j'entendis Natsu crier sur le maître.

-Aller on y va. Je m'enflamme. Dit Natsu

-Non, Natsu ! Lui répondit le maître calmement.

-Comment vous pouvez rester là à rien faire ? Il faut qu'on se venge. Lui cria Natsu, plein de rancœur.

-Non Natsu on va s'occupé des missions ici en attendant que le QG soit en bonne état. Dit Makarof, alors que son regard se perdait dans le vide devant lui.

-Tu veux que l'on reprenne le boulot comme si de rien n'était ? demanda Natsu stupéfait.

Il se mit à renverser une chaise qui traînait adosser contre le mur, en atterrissant par terre, la chaise se cassa en mille morceau.

-Natsu, TU VAS TE CALMER, OUI ?

Je vis le maître taper les fesses de... Lucy ?

-Vous voulez que je me mette en colère, maître ? Demanda Mirajane, avec une aura démoniaque qui me fit couler des sueur froide le long de l'échine.

Le maître parti brusquement vers son bureau pour éviter de croiser le regard tueur de Mirajane. Après, Mirajane expliqua à Natsu pourquoi ce n'était pas possible. Moi, je vais voir le maître qui s'était réfugié dans son bureau.

-Maître ? Demandais-je en ouvrant légèrement la porte.

-Oui Kira ? Me demanda mon grand-père lasse.

-Je... je voudrai vous dire que quelque soit la décision que vous prendrez je la respecterais. Dis-je triste.

-Tu sais Kira, je ne vais pas te demander d'attaquer Phantom Lord. Tu me connaît ! Mais, merci quand même. Merci de me donner cette confiance. Malheureusement si d'autre fait comme cela se produisent, je serais dans l'obligation d'attaquer tu sais ! M'expliqua-t-il, avec un faible sourire.

-Oui je comprend, merci Grand-père.

Je sortie du bureau quelques peu chamboulée. La journée se passa sans plus de problème puis le soir on se retrouva tous chez Lucy. Le maître préférait que l'on reste en groupe, si un membre de Fairy Tail se faisait attaquer on pourrait se défendre mutuellement. La soirée se passa on mangea dans la bonne humeur mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de repenser à la conversation qu'on a eu, Makarof et moi, tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas envie d'attaquer Phantom Lord. On s'endormi sans plus de cérémonie, mais mon sommeil fut agité. Je me réveilla au petit matin, fut prise d'une pulsion et sortie. J'alla dans le parc de Magnolia et vis avec horreur les Shadow Gear accrochés à l'arbre. Je vis une personne partir et la rattrapa. Gadjil, mon meilleur ami, avait les mains en sang. Il me regarda, son regard mélangeait surprise, tristesse et amour. Il me fit un sourire triste et reparti. Je resta planté là sans savoir quoi faire. Je fut trop bouleversée pour le rattraper alors je retourna auprès des membres blessés et envoya le signal de détresse à Fairy tail, je commença à retirer les Shadow Gear de l'arbre et les soigner Mes mains tremblaient, et des larmes tombaient sur les corps meutris de mes camarades. Je vais être malheureusement obligé d'attaquer Phantom Lord et Gadjil. Quelques instants plus tard, des personnes commençaient à arriver, des bruits s'élevaient dans la foule ainsi que des cris. Quelques minutes après, des membres de la guilde arrivèrent mais ils furent tous stupéfiés en me découvrant les mains en sang près des Shadow Gear. Le maître arriva et me vit, il se rapprocha pendant que mes main passaient de Reby à Jet à Droy. Il me fit relever mon visage avec sa main et vit que je pleurai.

-Kira. Dit-il d'une voix douce.

-Je n'ai rien pu faire. Si j'ai des pouvoirs aussi grand et puissants, c'est bien pour aider. Mais je n'ai même pas pu protéger ma famille et les membres de ma guilde.

-Tu sais qui a fait ça ? me demanda mon grand-père.


	3. Gray, je t'aime !

Un silence pesant suivit sa question puis je finis par répondre dans un murmure :

-Oui... répondis-je, d'une petite voix.

-Qui est-ce ? Dit-il avec de la rage dans le creux de la voix.

Je releva la tête pour voir la celle du maître noir de la rage.

-La guilde de Phantom lord. murmurais-je.

Une lueur sombre traversa les yeux de Makarof, et des larmes continuaient de dévaler mes joues, allant de mes yeux verts émeraudes et atterrissant par terre.

-Il nous on déclaré la guerre. Mes enfants ne sont pas des objets. On aura vengeance. José, j'arrive ! Hurla le maître.

Je resta silencieuse, tout le monde se leva et cria avec le maître, Natsu, Kanna, Lucy... Tous sauf Gray, il se plaça à côtés de moi et devant mon regard désespéré il se mis à genoux, me pris dans ses bras et me dit:

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te laisserai pas avec ses monstres encore une fois, on s'est retrouvés maintenant et je ne te laisserai pas partir ! Me rassurât-il.

Je lui sourie et on se releva ensemble, je failli m'écrouler mais il me rattrapa pars la taille. On s'échangea un regard et l'on se sépara avec un peu le rouge aux joues. On parti pour Phantom Lord, Natsu donna un grand coup de pieds dans la porte et celle-ci tombèrent de l'autre côté. Les combats commencèrent, tout le monde donnait du sien, sauf moi. Je restais en retrait, personne ne m'attaquait, alors je ne faisait rien. Mais juste regarder me faisait mal au cœur. Mais malheureusement, Gadjil apparu, Natsu s'attaqua à lui directement. Ils s'échangèrent quelques coups jusqu'à ce qu'ils découvrent que tous les autres combats avaient cessés. Tout le monde était collé au sol. Une allée se forma et je marcha, tous me fixèrent ahurie. Mes talons claquaient au sol. Les membres de Phantom Lord me regardaient en se disant : comment elle peut être là ? Et les membres de Fairy tail se disaient : mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Je me rapprocha de Gadjil et Natsu et alors que mon visage était resté impassible jusque là, un sourire éclaira mon visage.

-Gadjil ! Dis-je avec un sourire.

-Ki... Kira, tu es vraiment là ? s'étonna-t-il.

Je lui sauta dans les bras alors que Natsu partait en trébuchant.

-Oui, où est José ? Demandais-je.

-Au 2e, à temps... Tu vas... ?

Il commença à chercher ses mots mais je le stoppa net dans sa démarche.

-Ça ne te concerne pas ! lui lançais-je.

Alors que j'allais commencer à monter une petite forme tomba du 2e étages. Des cris fusèrent parmis les membres de Fairy tail, je me rapprocha et vis mon grand-père, Makarof qui gisait au sol, le visage pâle.

-GRAND-PERE ! hurlais-je.

Je me précipita vers lui et lorsque j'arriva je vis Natsu qui s'était rapproché, mais alors que je voulais poser ma main sur le front de mon grand-père, Natsu m'attrapa le poignet, se grandit et pris une epression pire que la rage.

-Ne t'approche plus de lui, n'y de n'importe quel membre de la guilde. Me menaça-t-il.

-Natsu, pourquoi ? Je suis de votre côté... Dis-je d'une petite voix remplie de peur.

-Pourquoi as-tu pris ce membre de Phantom Lord das tes bras alors si tu étais vraiment de notre côté ?

Il ressera sa prise sur mon poignet et je supplia Natsu:

-Natsu, lâche moi tu me fais mal...

-POURQUOI ?!

-Lâche la ! Dis une voix dans l'ombre.

Gadjil posa sa main sur l'épaule de Natsu et je me rendis comte que tous les membres que j'avais mis au sol étaient désormait debout et les combat avaient repris. Mon regard se perdit, je vis vaguement Gadjil combattre Natsu, et Gray me prendre comme une princesse et me rammener à la guilde puis je m'évanouie. Lorsque je me reveilla, je vis tous le monde au dessus de moi mais Gray étais plus près, je tourna ma tête et vis mon grand-père allongé sur le lit à ma droite. Je me releva d'un bond ce qui fit sursauter toutes les personnes à mes côtés et je me précipita sur mon grand-pere.

-Grand-père, regarde moi, tu es vivant, je le sais, ne te laisse pas avoir, tu es plus fort, j'en suis sur... Réveille toi...! Dis-je d'une petite voix desespérée.

-Kira ? Me répondit-il dans un murmure.

-Grand-père !

-Le vieux ? S'étonnèrent les membres de la guilde.

-Kira, dis-nous la vérité. Pourquoi a tu sauvé Gadjil ? Me demanda-t-il lentement.

-Gadjil... Commençais-je.

-Oui ! M'encouragea Makarof.

-Gadjil est mon meilleur ami. Dis-je tous bas.

-Ton meilleur ami ? Demanda Natsu d'une voix forte. Tu as vu ce qu'il a fait au Shadow Gear, n'est-ce-pas ? Et tu oses nous dire que c'est ton ami !

-Je sais ce qu'il a fait, mais je sais aussi que c'est quelqu'un de bien. Répondis-je sur le même ton.

-Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ? Demanda Lucy.

-Il... Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Dis-je precipitement.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Gray.

-Vous lui feriez du mal. Et vous m'en voudrez.

-Pourquoi on t'en voudrais.

-Vous me demanderez comment je peux être ami avec un tel monstre et vous voudrez lui faire beaucoup de mal. Mais avec le temps, j'ai bien vu qu'il avait un cœur.

-Kira, crache le morceau ! Dis Luxus.

-Il m'a enlevé. Répondis-je.

-QUOI ? Dirent Luxus Gray et Natsu d'une voix forte.

-Il m'a enlevé et donné à son maître José.

-Donné ? Qu'es-ce-que tu veux dire ? Me demanda Lucy.

-J'ai...

Je regarda Gray, on dirai qu'il étais triste pour moi mais ils ne savaient pas le pire.

-J'ai été... violé... par... toute la guilde et d'autres guildes clandestines. Vous savez, mes pouvoirs, ils n'étaient pas là à ma naissance. J'ai servi de sujet sur diverses expérience de sadiques complètement fou. Et j'ai fini par avoir des pouvoirs monstrueux.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues. Gray se tourna vers moi et me pris immédiatement dans ses bras. Je me laissa aller dans cette étreinte. Lorsque Gray et moi on se sépara je vis Natsu qui me regardait avec de gros yeux. Puis il me posa la question qu'il tenait au bout de la langue.

-J'avoue, comment fais-tu pour être son ami ?

-Avec le temps, j'ai compris que c'était José qui tirait les ficelles...

Je leur demanda de me laisser pour que je puisse rentrer chez moi mais avant de partir, mon grand-père me dit:

-Kira, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que t'as fait subir José. Il me répugne et me dégoute au plus haut point et encore plus maintenant !

-Merci Grand-père mais je ne compte pas laisser José s'en tirer en si bon comte !

Je fit un petit sourire pour le rassurer mais je ne pu résister à l'envie de le prendre dans mes bras.

Après cette dernière étreinte, je partie et rejoignis Gray à son appartement. Je rentra dans la maison sans problème puis je vis que Gray n'était pas à la maison, bizarre poutant il était parti avant moi. Je chercha dans la ville mais aucune trace de Gray, je désida alors de me rendre chez Lucy. Lorsque je rentra dans la maison, je vis des hommes cagoullés emmener le corps de Lucy, Gray, Natsu et Erza.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demandais-je d'une voix claire et forte.

Ils me fixèrent et prirent la fuite. Je les poursuivis, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans une impasse ils se retournèrent vers moi et m'attaquèrent.

-Les gars ! Vous savez pas qui vous venez de vous mettre à dos ! M'exclamais-je.

Ils attaquèrent mais aucun sorts ne me touchèrent. Mais moi, à chaque fois que je lançais une attaque elle attérissait forcément sur quelqu'un mais lorsque je voulu attraper le dernier qui tenait Lucy, il me filla entre les doigts et disparu. Malheureusement, je ne vis plus la trace de Lucy alors je désida de rester auprès des autres pour les soigner. Quelques instants plus tard ils se réveillèrent, et me bombardèrent de questions.

-Kira, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda Erza.

-Vous avez été enlevés. Répondis-je doucement.

-Par qui ? Demanda Natsu.

-Je ne sais pas.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui. Ils étaient quatre, j'ai réussi à vous sauvé mais Lucy a été emmenée et je n'ai pas retrouvé sa trace dans la ville. Ils doivent utiliser un sort qui bloque mes pouvoirs. Expliquais-je.

-LUCY A ETE ENLEVE ?! S'exclamèrent Natsu et Erza.

Gray me regarda silencieu. Mais il n'avait pas un regard accusateur, mais plutôt plein d'amour et de tendresse. Mais l'amour n'était pas comme un lien fraternel mais plutôt, passionnel. Natsu et Erza nous regardèrent, mais je changea vite de sujet alors que je venais de ressentir la présence d'une personne que je hais au plus au point.

-Les gars, faut qu'on bouge, maintenant ! M'exclamais-je.

-Pourquoi tu crie Kira ? S'inquièta Gray.

-Il... Commençais-je.

Un écran de fumé traversa la rue en cu de sac et un sac se posa sur ma tête. A ma gauche, je sentie le corps de Gray s'allonger au sol et une personne me prit par la taille et me souleva. Je voulu me défendre, mais mon cervaux ne fit rien et je m'effondra dans les bras qui me portaient inconciente.

Je me reveilla quelques heures plus tard et je pu voir que le sac ne se tenait plus sur ma tête mais il était à côtés de moi. La porte s'ouvrie et 2 personnes rentrèrent.

-Bonjour Kira. Dit une voix.

Cette voix, je la connais.

-Qu'es-ce que tu veux ? Demandais-je froidement.

-J'aimerais qu'on passe un marché. Vois-tu, je veux être sur que Makarof et Fairy tail ne se relèveront jamais après mon attaque. Mais si tu es avec eux, et pas avec nous, on a aucune chance. M'expliqua José, le maître de Phantom Lord.

-C'est toi que a emmené Lucy ? Dis-je plienne de méchanceté.

Il commença à rigoler et je compris que c'était belle et bien lui qui l'avait enlevé.

-Pourquoi ?

-Son père veut la retrouver et puis, je peux me faire de l'argent. Rigola-t-il.

-Tu es un monstre. Tu n'as pas interêt à poser la main sur qui que se soit. Et encore moins sur Lucy.

-Tu vas pouvoir la voir dans pas longtemps regarde.

Il me donna un grand coup et je ne fit rien avant que les tenèbres ne m'emporte. Lorsque je me reveilla, j'ouvrie les yeux et vis Lucy à mes côtés.

-Lucy !

-Ki... Kira ?

-Je suis là ne t'inquiètes pas ! C'est fini.

-Je suis telement soulagé de te voir, Phantom Lord m'a attaqué et ils m'ont enlevé. Ce dragon slayer, Gadjil je crois, il m'a emmené voir José, le maître de la guilde, il m'ont frappé et ils m'ont emmené ici.

-Je suis vriament désolée pour toi Lucy, ton père n'a pas l'aire de quelqu'un de bien ! Sans te vexer !... Dis-je précipitamment.

-Tinquiètes, je sais ! Dit-elle tristement.

Le temps passa et on se retrouva seule pendant plusieurs heures.

-Lucy, dis-je faiblement.

-Oui, Kira ? Me répondit-elle sur le même ton.

-Tu crois qu'on va mourir ici ? Demandais-je tristement.

-Non ! Je suis sûr que Gray et Natsu sont à notre recherche... M'encouragea-t-elle.

-Mais même mes pouvoirs n'ont pas pu te localiser, comment pourraient-ils nous trouver ?

-Ne perds pas espoir Kira ! Ils viendront, j'en suis certaine !

On se regarda et elle me prit dans ses bras et me consola alors que je pleurais. Puis, le lendemain matin, José vint nous rendre visite.

-Alors mesdemoiselles, vous allez rester ici. Mais pour vous Lucy votre père devrais venir vous chercher. Quant à toi Kira, tu vas rester ici pour être avec nous jusqu'à la fin des temps ! Rigola-t-il.

-Comment pouvez-vous lui parler sur ce ton insolent ? Kira est une femme, elle...

-Une femme ? Mais voyons Lucy, elle ne t'a pas raconté ce qu'on lui a fait pendant ses années ?

-Si et vous ne devriez pas la prendre pour une moins que rien, elle a un coeur et une vie, elle ne mérite pas ça !

Prise d'un élent de fureur elle sauta sur José et celui-ci tomba à la renverse. Nous avions été détachées mais je portais toujours des bracelet aux poignets qui bloquaient mes pouvoirs et Lucy les avaient aussi mais en moins puissant. Quelques secondes plus tard, José se retrouva au sol et inconsient.

-Merci Lucy ! Pleurais-je.

-Viens avant qu'il ne se reveille...

-Trop tard ! Dit une voix dans mon dos.

En face de nous, il y avait une fenêtre. On se trouvait au dernier étage, Lucy me regarda, paniquée. Mais je lui dit doucement de façon rassurante:

-Lucy, José ne peut pas te tuer, moi si, attends ici que Natsu arrive pour te sauver, je comte sur toi ! Dis-je les larmes au yeux.

-Kira, ne me dit pas que tu vas... Commença-t-elle.

-Merci d'avoir partagée avec moi mes derniers instants. Au revoir Lucy !

-Attends, Kira, KIRAAAAAA ! Hurla-t-elle.

Je me laissa tomber alors que Lucy venait de ce pancher pour essayer de me rattraper évidement sa tentative était veine.

"Je l'ai entendu j'en suis sur, il est là et puis de toute façon, j'ai pu le revoir au moins une fois dans ma vie !"

-GRAYYYYYY ! Hurlais-je à en recracher mes poumons.

Je ferma les yeux attendant le choque sur le sol et je sentis une personne me prendre par la taille et me faire attérir sur le dos. Je rouvrie les yeux et je vis Gray, sur moi, sa tête à quelques centimètres de ma poitrine.

-Gray ?! Dis-je d'une petite voix.

-Ne fait plus jamais ça, sinon... sinon... ! Dit-il en colère.

-...Merci ! Murmurais-je.

Mon ''merci'' se noya dans mes larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues. Sans hésiter, je le pris dans mes bras et le serra contre moi. Lorsqu'on se sépara, il avait le rouge au joues mais je lui fit un baiser sur le front et il s'empourpra encore plus. Un sourire éclaira mon visage et sans que j'y comprène quoi que se soit, Gray m'embrassa ! Lorsqu'on se sépara il me regarda en me détaillant. Mon sourire s'élargit et je me releva avec l'aide de Gray. Il me retira mes bracelets qui me coupais ma magie et Lucy apparu à mes côtés. Je la pris dans mes bras puis je vis Natsu courir comme jamais et prendre Lucy dans ses bras. Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, on partient tous ensemble, pour la guilde. On se retrouva dans le sous sol du QG et Lucy commença à pleurer.

-Ne pleure pas Lucy ! Tous ceci n'est pas de ta faute, non plus. Je suis moi aussi responsable dans un sens. Ils me veulent toujours...

-Arrêtez de vous lamenter les filles. Votre place est à Fairy tail et pas ailleurs ! S'emporta Natsu.

-Vous faites parties de la famille ! Nous souri Gray.

Je lui fit un grand sourire et je me lova dans les bras de Gray dont un petit sourire idiot ne partait pas le visage. Je sourie puis j'entendis Mirajane appeler Luxus avec une lacrima de communication.

-Salut Luxus ! Dis-je enjouée.

-Salut petite soeur, comme tu vas ? J'ai appris que tu t'es fait enlevée ! Me demanda-t-il gentiment.

-Ça va, merci !

-On aurai besoin de ton aide. Les Phantom Lord veulent s'en prendre à Kira et Lucy. Expliqua Mirajane.

-Vous pouvez vous défendre seuls, je connais Kira, elle pourrait les défoncer à elle toute seule ! Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi. Et puis le vieux avait qu'à faire attention. Rigola-t-il.

-Luxus ! M'étoufais-je. Ne parles pas comme ça, c'est notre grand-père !

Il rigola et Mirajane donna un grand coup de poing dans la lacrima qui explosa en morceau. Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues et Mira également. Mais on ne put échanger aucun mots car une explosion nous secoua. On sortit tous dehors et on vis la guilde de Phantom Lord avancer vers nous sur la mer.

-NON ! M'exclamais-je. Tous mais pas ÇA !

-Une guilde en mouvement, je n'avais encore jamais vu ça ! S'émerveilla Natsu.

-Tous au abris VITE ! Paniquais-je.

-Que ce passe-t-il Kira ? Qu'est-ce-que tu sais ? Me demanda Gray.

-JUPITER ! Criais-je.

Une porte s'ouvrie sur la guilde volante et un canon en sorti, il se rapprocha dangereusement de Fairy tail, et le canon chargea.

-Accouvert, ils vont bientôt faire feux ! Cria Erza.

Personne ne bougea alors dans un élant desespéré, je me précipita vers la rive et une lumière m'enveloppa et mes vêtements se transformèrent, je portais désormais une robe rose, longue, simple, sans motifs, avec une queue de cheval.

-KIRA ! Cria Gray.

Mes bras se levèrent d'un même mouvement et je prononca une formule pendant que mes bras se tendaient devant moi paume de main face au rayon.

-HURLEMENT DU DRAGON DE DIAMANT ! Hurlais-je.

Un rayon de lumière fila jusque sur le canon. Mais mon sortilège devait être trop faible puisque je fut propulsée et attérie lourdement sur le sol.

-Kira, dis Gray en se rapprochant de moi. Tu vas bien ?

-Makarof est K.O. et Kira va devoir se remettre lentement, vous n'avez plus aucune chance désormait. Livrez nous Lucy Heartfillia sans attendre et nous repartirons sans faire d'histoire. Dit l voix emplifier de José.

-Tu rêves José, je ne livrerais pas Lucy et personnes de la guilde ne le fera, tu vas repartir, maintenant ! Hurlais-je.

-Kira... Kira... tu crois vraiment que tes menaces vont tenir ? Se moqua-t-il.

-Non, je le sais bien mais on se battra jusqu'au bout pour proteger Lucy. Dis-je déterminée.

-On se battra pour une amie, car on est FAIRY TAIL ! S'exclama Natsu.

-Je prefere mourir que de livrer une amie ! Cria Erza.

-Les amis... Dit Lucy faiblement.

Je me tourna vers elle et lui fit un grand sourire. Je me releva et me mis en position de défense. Je chancela quelques peu en me relevant. Les ombres sortirent de la guilde mais je laissa les autres s'en occuper, je partie en direction de la guilde. Je retrouva Gray, on fut secoués puisque le jupiter fut détruit. Mais d'autres secouce arrivèrent puisque le géant des 4 éléments se réveillait.

-Abandonnez, vous n'avez aucune chance face au géant..

On retrouva Natsu et on mis le canon Juptiter hors d'état de nuire.

-Il faudrais qu'on se sépare pour arriver à découvrir comment détruire la guilde de Phantom Lord. Proposa Natsu.

-Pour une fois c'est une bonne idée Natsu. Se moqua Gray.


	4. Kira chasseuse de dragon ?

On partie donc chacun de notre côté, moi, je partie avec Gray et quelques minutes de marche après, on se retrouva dehors et la pluie commença à tomber averse.

-Juvia ! Murmurais-je.

-Que dis-tu Kira ? Demanda Gay, qui ne m'avait pas entendu.

-Plic-plac-ploc. Bonjour Kira . Dit Juvia sans grande joie.

-Salut Juvia. Dis-je avec un petit sourire.

-Qui est l'homme avec toi ? Dit avec de grands yeux.

-Je te présente Gray.

Elle commença à perdre la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive, Kira ? Se demanda Gray.

-Rien, laisse la faire, elle aura fini dans pas longtemps. Lui répondis-je.

Elle commença à nous lancer des jets d'eau bouillants, et on eu du mal à les évités. Juvia n'arrêtait pas de regarder Gray, et au bout d'un moment, la pluie s'intensifia:

-Il pleut encore plus à la longue ça me déprime ! Dit Gray.

-Oh, Gray, t'aurais pas du dire ça ! Rigolais-je.

-Pourquoi ? Me demanda Gray, innocemment.

-C'est toujours pareil, il est comme tous les autres. T'ES COMME TOUS LES AUTRES ! Hurla-t-elle.

De la vapeur d'eau sortie de chaque partie de son corps et elle lança un grand jet d'un coup. De l'eau ébouillanté, atterie sur Gray et moi. C'est super chaud. On se fit balayer par la puissance de l'eau.

-Phantom Lord a accepté Juvia comme elle était, maintenant elle est l'un des quatre élements, et elle défends l'honneur de sa guilde.

Gray lanca une attaque de glace pour me protéger et Juvia fut explusée, et alors qu'elle allait tomber par dessus bord je me précipita pour la rattraper.

-Merci Kira ! Me dit-elle tristement.

La pluie s'arreta et Juvia put découvrir pour la première fois le ciel bleu et Gray demanda:

-On reprend le combat ! Demanda Gray, prêt à l'attaque.

Puis Juvia tomba dans les pommes et j'éclata de rire alors que Gray me regardait avec se petit air interrogateur, très mignon. Elfman et Mira nous rejoinrent et Mirajane nous expliqua que si on battait les quatre élements, on pourrait gagner et arrêter la guilde de Phantom Lord. Lucy était capturée et elle poussa un cri déchirant, avec Elfman, Mirajane et Gray on partis retrouver d'autres membres de Fairy tail. Puis on tomba sur Erza.

-Erza tu n'aurais jamais dû te lever tu devais rester allongée ! Paniqua Mira.

-Tu as vaincu Aliya avec une bléssure pareille ! S'exclama Gray.

-Vous sentez ça ! Dit Elfman.

-On dirai... Commença Gray.

-Un présange de mort ! Finit Mira.

-Quel présence malsaine ! Mon c'est...! Dis-je sous le choque.

-Je dois le reconnaîre mages de Fairy tail, vous m'avez impressionné, au delà de toutes espérences. Très franchement, je n'aurais pas immaginé prendre tant de temps de plaisir à vous affronter. Vous avez détruit le Jupiter, mit hors d'état de nuire mes 4 éléments. Et en plus vous avez put réduire à néant mon géant ! Dit un homme, plein de haine et de méchanceté dans la voix.

-José ! M'exclamais-je.

-Alors c'est lui ! Dit Elfman.

-Le maître de Phantom Lord ! Dit Gray.

-Quel magie noséabonde, rien que de la sentir ça me donne envie de vomir ! S'apitoya Mira, la main devant la bouche.

-Vous m'avez offert un divertissement des plus rafinnés, bravo, bravo ! Nous félicita José, ironiquement.

-Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait à Kira. Tu es avec moi Elfman ! S'emporta Gray.

-Oui, à 100% ! S'exclama Elfman.

-A moi de vous rendre l'appareil ! Dit José, sombre.

Alors que les garçons allait attaquer José, Erza et moi crions ensembles :

-NON, NE L'APPROCHEZ PAS !

Dans un mouvement désespéré je m'élança devant Gray et Elfman et me prit leurs attaques plus celle de José beaucoup plus puissante. Je fut balayée mais résista et José voulu attaquer encore une fois les garçons mais je m'interposa.

-KIRA !

Erza essaya de se lever mais je la fit se rassoire avec mes pouvoirs.

-J'avoue que tu m'impressionne Kira, tu as réussi à résister au canon Jupiter et tu tiens encore debout ! Mais te réduire au silence me procurera un plaisir infini.

Il me relanca des attaques mais je les esquiva du mieux que je pus. Mais José me lança une attaque qui me mit au sol, Erza pris alors le relais. Je partie en chancelant et je retrouva Gadjil, Lucy, et Natsu avec Happy.

-Je vais te broyer minable ! Hurla Gadjil.

-Son corps il est couvert d'écaille. Dirent Lucy et Happy d'une même voix.

Gadjil se fit envelopper par une lumière verte et lorsque celle-ci se dissipa, Gadjil se retrouva avec des écailles grises en métal sur tous le corps.

-GADJIL ! Arrête tu vas le tuer ! Hurlais-je de découragement.

-Ne nous gêne pas dans notre combat Kira ! Dit Gadjil.

-Mais... ! Débutais-je.

-Il n'y a pas de mais ! Je vais régler son comte à la salamendre !

Gadjil me fit un sourire rassurant mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir peur, pour Gadjil comme pour Natsu. Il sont aussi fort tous les deux, le combat risque d'être explosif. Le stress monta d'un cran mais j'entendis Gadjil et Natsu utiliser le hurlement du dragon de feu et de l'acier.

-Bouclier du dragon de diamant. Dis-je avant que les attaques ne nous atteignent.

Les deux dragons s'envolèrent dans le ciel. Et ils se mirent à s'attaquer, nous étions en dessous et je réutilisa mon sortilège de défense pour nous protéger. Mais mon attaque, je la tien du pouvoir de chasseur de dragon et ce fait n'est pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de Lucy et de Natsu.

-Kira ? Tu es une chasseuse de dragon de diamant !? Me demanda-t-elle choquée.

-Pas tous à fait ! Lui répondis-je avec un sourire en coin.

On entendis Lucy qui voulait faire du feu pour Natsu et je la laissa faire seule pour voir ce qu'elle vallait dans l'urgence aussi. Alors que Gadjil lanca une grande attaque et Natsu se retrouva au tapis. Gadjil nous montra notre guilde qui venait de tomber sous les coups du monstre ennemis. Il rigola à gorge déployé, je sortie de mes gonds et l'attaqua.

-Gadjil arrête de rigoler comme ça ! Dis-je menacante.

-Kira, qu'es-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Lucy.

-Hurlement du dragon de la foudre ! Hurlais-je sur Gadjil.

-Kira arrête ! Dit Natsu d'une voix forte.

Gadjil me regarda le regard rempli d'inquiètude. Natsu se releva et marcha vers Gadjil. Celui-ci l'attaqua et je regarda la scène au ralenti. Des flammes jaillirent et Natsu les mangea et celui-ci, très en colère, attaqua Gadjil et il se retrouva au tapis en moins de 5 minutes. Natsu lança une attaque surpuissante qui envoya Gadjil en dehors du géant qui s'éffondrait. Natsu s'effondra de fatigue, il nous acceuillit avec le sourire.

-Kira, tu es une chasseuse de dragon toi aussi ? Me demanda Natsu d'une voix faible.

-Oui, mais pas seulement du dragon de diamant, je suis aussi chasseuse de dragon de la foudre, de la glace, de l'eau, du temps et d'autres... Expliquais-je.

-C'est pour ça que lorsque j'ai senti que tu emmanais une odeur étrange. Tu sais où son passé les dragons ? Me demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

-Non, désolée Natsu. Je sais qu'ils ont disparus le 7 juillet X777. C'est tout.

Après un silence je repris la parole.

-Ils me manque beaucoup, je me souviens d'Ignir tu sais, il était vraiment gentil avec moi. Dis-je avec mélancolie.

-Merci Kira. Me souri Natsu, tristement.

On sortie, le sourire au lèvres d'avoir gagner ce combat contre Phantom Lord. Le soir on vit Reby, Jet, Droy et Reeders toujours avec des bandages sur les parties apparente de leurs corps. Le maître s'avança et donna une leçon à Lucy,

-La guilde c'est la famille, on sera toujours avec toi, maintenant relève la tête et montre nous à quel point tu es fier de faire partie de Fairy tail. Dit le maitre.

Lucy pleurea et le maître se mit lui aussi à pleurer, en pensant à ce que le conseil allait lui dire. Une semaine passa entre temps, les chevaliers unis arrivèrent et nous emmenèrent mais nous n'avions aucun soucis à se faire. Puis on commença à refaire le QG de la guilde. On y mit tous du notre et chacun s'occupa de faire les tâches. Un soir, je me trouva seule avec Gray, et je devais aborder le sujet de notre relation, je ne sais pas trop où on en était et je veux mettre les point sur les i. On était allongé dans le lit dans l'appartement de Gray, j'étais dans ses bras et je pense que s'était le bon moment donc je me lança.

-Gray ? Hésitais-je.

-Oui, Kira ? Me répondit Gray avec un sourire.

-Je... je penses qu'il faudrait que nous abordions le sujet de notre relation. Le baiser que tu m'as donné, il signifiait quelques chose pour toi ? Dis-je doucement.

-Oui ! Dit-il avec une assurance qui me fit légèrement monter le rouge aux joues. Moi je t'aime Kira, je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, toi aussi mais... moi je t'aime et je voudrais que tous les deux nous formons un couple ! Un vrai couple !

-Je...

Je releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. Je pouvais y lire de la sincérité et beaucoup d'amour.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Gray ! Souris-je rassurée.

Je lui sauta au coup et il me prit dans ses bras. Mes jambes s'accrochèrent à lui et il me souleva, il me fit tombé sur le canapé et on s'allongea dessus, il me prit dans ses bras et on se fit des câlins et des bisous. Un sourire ne quittait pas mon visage, j'avais enfin la vie dont je rêvais. Dans les jours qui suivirent, un midi, Gray, Natsu, Happy et moi on était épuisés et on était en train de se dire qu'on devrais manger.

-Tiens Gray, je t'es fait un repas. Vous pouvez en prendre aussi les garçons si vous voulez ! Leur dis-je avec le sourire. doux

-Kira ! Sourit Gray.

-T'es la meilleur ! Me dirent Happy et Natsu ensemble.

Alors qu'on commença à manger, Loki apparu et nous demanda de rentre ses lés à Lucy quand on la verra.

-Bah, viens avec nous, ça fait longtemps qu'on l'a pas vu. Proposa Natsu.

-On a qu'a aller chez elle on prendra de ses nouvelles. Proposa Erza qui nous avait rejointe.

-Oui allons y ! S'emporta Natsu.

-Allez y mais je ne viendrais pas avec vous, vous savez que je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les constellationnistes. Dit Loki gêné.

-Mais, tu pourrais faire un effort qu'en même ! Dit Natsu.

-Laissez le, on le verra plus tard c'est pas grave Loki ! Souris-je.

Alors que Loki partait, il s'arreta prusquement et grâce à mon ouïe je pu entendre Loki dire à voix basse.

-Karen, t'es obligée de choisir ce moment pour te manifester ! S'il te plaît, laisse moi tranquille ! Avait-il dit.

Je lui lanca un regard inquièt mais évidement, il ne me vit pas. On parti donc en direction de la maison de Lucy. Lorsqu'on arriva aucune trace de Lucy dans le salon alors on se mit à la chercher dans la salle de bain, dans la cuisine, mais aucune trace et c'est alors que Happy ouvri un tiroir.

-Je savais pas qu'on faisait des sous vêtements comme ça ! Dit Natsu.

-C'est même plus des sous-vêtements ! Dit Gray, tous rouge.

-Arrêtez les gars, ça ne regarde que Lucy, elle fait sa vie ! Laissez se tiroir tranquille. Dis-je en refermant le tiroir.

Puis Erza alla vers le bureau de Lucy et trouva un papier. Et Happy tomba et trouva ennormément de lettres.

-Tiens des lettres ! S'étona Erza.

-Et y'en a un paquet ! Dit Gray.

Natsu prit une lettre et commença à lire.

-Cher maman, j'ai enfin réussi à entrer dans ma guilde préferée, Fairy tail. Commença-t-il.

-Natsu arrête, ces lettres ne sont pas pour toi, alors ne lit pas c'est privé ! Dis-je énervée.

Gray se pencha et remarqua que toute les lettres étaient adressées à sa mère. Puis Natsu demanda à voix haute pourquoi Lucy n'avait pas envoyer toutes ces lettres. Il se retournèrent vers moi et me demandèrent.

-Tu dois savoir toi Kira ? Me demanda Erza.

-Oui, mais c'est à elle de vous en parler. Pas à moi ! Expliquais-je.

Puis Erza regarde sur la table et nous lit le mot que Lucy avait laissé pour nous.

-Je rentre à la maison. Avait-elle écrit.

-Non, Lucy, ne me dit pas que...

-A quoi tu penses Kira ? Me demanda Happy d'un aire innocent.

-Lucy est partie chez son père, à la maison des Heartfillia ! Soufflais-je.

Le lendemain on partis pour la retrouver. On arriva à la maison des Heartfillia 3 jours après. Les fous furieux que j'ai comme amis, et petit copain, on couru de la gare jusqu'à la maison des Heartfillia.

-LUCYYYY ! Hurlaient-ils.

Je me téléporta au côtés de Lucy et elle demanda se que nous faisions là, et sans plus attendre Happy sauta dans ses bras et attérit dans sa poitrine.

-Tu m'as manquée ! Pleura Happy.

Lucy nous expliqua alors pourquoi elle était partie et rentra avec nous à Fairy tail.

-Il petit et calme ton village Lucy. Dit Erza.

-Non c'est pas une ville. Nous expliqua Lucy. Là se sont encore les dépendences, nos terres vont jusque derrière la montagne là-bas.

Les garçons perdirent leur couleurs et Erza se mit à contempler le coucher de soleil. Les garçons disaient à tous va :

-A vos ordres mademoiselle Lucy !

Lucy et moi nous adressons un regard et partons dans un fou rire. On rentra donc tous à Magnolia, un matin, je me réveilla dans les bras de Gray et vis avec mélancolie un sourire installé sur son visage angélique.

 _Flash back :_

Ul, Léon, Gray et moi, on se trouvait sur une plaine pleine de neige. Léon et Ul étaient déjà en sous-vêtements pendant que Gray et moi on se regardaient en rigolant. Gray se joignit à eu alors que je les regardais toujours en souriant bêtement.

"Tu viens Kira ?" M'avait dit Ul.

Je les rejoignis quelques secondes plus tard et l'on rigola tous ensemble.

 _Fin du flash back:_

Je me rappellerais toujours le sourire qu'avait fait Ul, on aurai dit une mère avec ses enfants. Elle me manque tant. Quelques jours plus tard, on appris que José perdit son titre de Fairy tail, et la dissollution de Phantom Lord, lorsque le maître rentra du conseil. Puis Mira nous annonça que les missions de Fairy tail, puis on vit Luxus parler avec Erza et rabesser les membres bléssés.

-Arrête Luxus ! Grondais-je.

-Personne n'est reponsable ! Quand on eu besoin de toi tu n'étais pas là ! S'emporta Mirajane.

-Mais je n'avais rien avoir là dedans moi, je te rappeles ! Ah oui et y a un truc qui est sur, c'est que si j'avais été là ça se serais pas fini comme ça. Dit Luxus avec un sourire moqueur.

-Comment oses tu ! S'exclama Erza.

-Tu vas trop loin Luxus ! Dit Natsu en attaquant Luxus.

Celui-ci esquiva et Natsu commença à encore plus se mettre en colère.

-Quand je deviendrais maître, j'éliminerais tous les minables dans ton genre. Continua de se moquer Luxus. Et tous ceux qui n'auront pas le même avis que moi se sera le même tarif. Je ferais la plus puissante des guildes, une guilde ultime, qui sera crainte et respectée !

-Luxus ! Hurlais-je.

Il rigola une dernière fois et disparu.

Mira expliqua à Lucy pourquoi Luxus parlait de prendre la succetion de Fairy tail. Lucy s'opposa à ce que Luxus devienne maître. Mais elle me dit :

-Tu sais Kira, je sais que tu ferais une grande maîtresse de Fairy tail ! Me complimenta Lucy.

-Merci Lucy.

Erza nous proposa de faire équipe tous ensemble, évidement on accepta. On partit alors en missions tous ensemble, avec le sourire. Quelques jours plus tard, alors que nous étions en mission Loki avait vu Lucy et lui avait demandé de rester loin sauf qu'elle ne lui avait pas obéit ! On aurai dit qu'il pétait un câble.

-Loki, vient ! Dis-je en me rapprochant doucement de lui.

-Pourquoi ? Dit-il, avec des paroles désobligeantes.

-Il faut que je te parle ! Dis-je sévèrement.

Il me suivit donc sous le regard soupçonneux Natsu et je crois que Gray était un peu jaloux. On alla plus loin et on commença à parler.

-Pourquoi, tu fais toujours ces crises lorsque Lucy est prêt de toi ? Demandais-je doucement, compréhensive.

-Je... Hésita-t-il.

Il me regarda de la tête au pied et finit par me répondre:

-Karen... souffla-t-il.

-Oui ? L'encourageais-je.

-Je... je ne suis pas celui que tu crois... je suis un esprit. Je suis Léo de la porte du lion !

-Mais alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas dans ton monde ?

-J'ai été banni...

Devant mon regard plein de question, il continua:

-Karen était ma maîtresse et je l'ai tué !

-Quoi, tu as tué ta maîtresse ? Mais...

-Et lorsque un esprit tue son maître, il est banni du monde des esprits. Alors moi aussi, je vais disparaître,... il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps pour vivre. ça c'est passé i ans, elle était à la guilde Blue Pegasus, et elle avait beaucoup d'admirateur, ils lui ont demandé de faire apparaître Aries de la porte du bélier, elle l'avait laissé là avec des hommes qui voulait passer du bon temps. Le maître Bob a essayé de la raisonner mais sans grand succès. Dans la soirée elle a appelé Aries et l'a puni pour avoir parler avec le maître Bob. J'en avais marre alors je referma la porte d'Aries et j'apparu devant Karen. Je la menaça mais sans succès non plus. Elle essaya de refermer ma porte de force mais étant donner que j'étais venu avec ma propre magie, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Je passa un marché avec elle, je ne repartirait pas tant que notre contrat, celui d'Aries et le mien, était toujours valable. Vu qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de magie, elle ne pouvais pas invoqué d'autres esprits. Elle essaya de me persuader de partir mais ça ne marcha pas. 1 mois après, elle me supplia de partir mais je mis opposa, et elle me frappa. Cela faisait 3 mois que j'étais dans le monde des humains, je m'y étais habitué mais je vis le maître Bob arriver et je compris, elle était morte. Elle a voulu appeler un autre esprit en même temps que moi mais son corps n'a pas supporté la charge et elle en est morte.

Il releva son regard vers moi et immédiatement, comme un réflexe, je le pris dans mes bras. Il pleura, beaucoup. Puis, je le laissa repartir après lui avoir fait un autre câlin. Lorsque je revint, Gray vint me voir et me demanda:

-Alors, pourquoi tu voulais parler avec Loki ?

-Il vous dira si il le veut plus tard, lorsqu'il se sera calmé et qu'il voudra parler. Dis-je avec un petit sourire.

Il me regarda d'un aire soupçonneux mais je n'y fit pas attention. Avec mon équipe, on partit en mission et Lucy nous emmena dans une source d'eau thermale. Le soir, on se fit une bataille d'oreillers. Lucy se prit un gros coup et parti en nous laissant. Elle partie mais j'eus un mauvais pressentiment et me téléporta dans un endroit un peu plus loin, pour pouvoir me cacher. Puis Lucy allait partir mais Loki la retint et lui dit:

-Attends...Commença-t-il, grave.

-Euh qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dit-elle pas très sûr étant donné que Loki venait de la prendre dans ses bras et qu'ils étaient très proches.

-J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, j'en ai plus pour très longtemps ! Dit-il sombrement la larme à l'œil.

Lucy écarquilla les yeux et resta bouche bée. Ils s'écartèrent, Lucy demanda pourquoi mais Loki éclata de rire et Lucy le regarda et lui mit une grande gifle. Puis elle cria et partie avec Happy et Plue.


	5. Loki, on t'aime !

Je sortie de ma cachette et demanda à Loki avec une claque derrière la tête.

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris ? Demandais-je

-J'en sais rien, mais, je ne dois pas me laisser dominer par mes sentiments... Dit-il pour lui-même.

-De quoi tu parles Loki, tu as des sentiments pour Lucy ou tu repenses à Karen ?

-Dans quoi j'en traine Lucy ? Et toi ? Dit-il en se tournant vers moi.

Il me regarda en pleure et je le pris dans mes bras et le consola.

Puis on rentra à la guilde alors que les garçons se battaient toujours puisque qu'ils ne savent pas qui a gagné à la battaille de polochon. Alors ils vinrent me voir et me demandaient je:

-Kira ? Dit à se gros nases que c'est moi qui ai gagné. Ont-ils dit en même temps.

-Je ne peux pas vous dire !

-Pourquoi ? Avait dit Natsu.

-Je suis avec Gray, pour moi ce sera lui qui a gagné ! Dis-je avec un sourire.

Gray me fit un baiser sur le front et lança à Natsu un regard vainqueur. Natsu, sur les nerfs alla demander à Lucy, mais celle-ci les envoya bouler et ils partirent la tête basse. Puis plusieurs femmes commencèrent à demander à Mira, où était Loki, aparement, il les aurrai plaqués toutes hier soir sans explications.

-Kira, Lucy au secour, venez m'aider ! Cria Mirajane.

Les filles se retournèrent alors vers nous et Lucy partie en courant devant le regard meurtrier des jeunes femmes, moi je resta planté là alors que les ex de Loki me disaient:

-Tu fais partie de la guilde ! Dit une première.

-Elle est trop sexy pour être honnète. S'exclama, sombrement une dexième.

-Elle a une tros grosse poitrine ! Jalousa une autre.

-C'est sur c'est elle la favorite de Loki ! Murmura la dernière.

-Vous vous trompez les filles, je ne suis pas avec Loki ! C'est justa mon ami, il est parti en mission, il devrais revenir bientôt ! Expliquais-je.

Je les laissa seule et partie à mon tour. Dans l'après midi, Lucy vient me voir me demanda de la suivre. Je la suivit donc jusque chez elle et elle commença à me dire:

-Kira, j'ai besoin de te parler de Loki, il est très proche avec moi c'est temps-ci, il me fait des blagues et me drague et je ne sais pas comment réagir. Me dit elle préoccupée.

-Tu sais, il est très gentil dans le fond si ça se trouve il est amoureux de toi. Lui souris-je.

Devant sa tête je fus obligée d'éclater de rire. Elle me fit la tête mais me rejoignit dans mon fou rire. Puis on discuta encore un peu et je partie. Lorsque je me promena dans magnolia je tomba sur Loki et je crois qu'il pleurait, je me rapprocha de lui et lui demanda:

-Dit Loki, pourquoi tu fuis comme ça ? Demandais-je.

-C'est l'heure Kira, je vais disparaître ! Dit-il doucement.

Je le prit par le bras et il me téléporta, je fus emmenée et lorsque je retrouva la vue, je vis qu'on se trouvait au milieu d'une cascade, au bout du petit chemin de pière au dessus du vide se trouvait une tombe, celle de Karen.

-C'est ainsi que va finir ma vie ! Dit-il sans joie

-Loki, je... Commençais-je

-Je sais. Murmura-t-il.

Je le regarda tristement et c'est à ce moment là que je vis Lucy arriver.

-Loki ? On était inquiet, on te cherchait partout. Dit elle inquiète et soulagée. J'immagine que c'est la tombe de Karen, n'est ce pas ? Finit-elle plus sombrement.

-Comment tu... ? Demanda Loki, surpris.

-Karen la constellationniste, ta maîtresse. Loki, l'esprit... Oh, ton véritable nom est donc... Léo du lion. Souffla Lucy dans un murmure.

-Je suis bien un esprit, sourit Loki, je vois que tu as deviné.

-Ça n'a pas été difficile. Lorsqu'un maître meure, le contrat qui le lie à son esprit est rompu, alors il est forcé de repartir dans son monde mais pour une raison que j'ignore, tu n'est pas reparti alors pouurquoi ?

-Explique lui Kira, je n'ai plus la force ! Articula Loki, diffiicilement.

Il s'assied et je le rattrapa puis le posa lentement sur le sol. Je releva mon regard vers Lucy qui voulait poser plein de question.

-Cela fait 3 ans que Loki est dans le monde des humains.

-QUOI ? Mais tu n'aurrai même pas dû rester 1 an ! S'exclama Lucy, inquiète.

-Je suis à bout, je n'ai plus du tout de magie... Souffla Loki, mal au point.

-Il y un autre moyen, mais avant dit moi pourquoi tu n'est pas repartie ! Dit elle en colère.

-Il est trop tard pour moi Lucy, Kira le sait autant que moi ! Se découragea Loki.

-Pourquoi ? Alors tu tiens tant que ça à mourir ! S'emporta Lucy.

-J'ai commis un crime impardonnable Lucy.

-Mais n'importe quoi ! Tu ne mérite pas de mourir ! Tu dois rester ! Pleurait-elle. Dit moi pourquoi tu veux disparaître ! Quel a été ton crime ?

Loki me regarda et me demanda de garder le silence, je lui fit un petit sourire, il se leva et commença à raconter son histoire. Lucy l'écouta avec attention et lorsqu'il finit, il la regarda dans les yeux elle se jetta dans ses bras. Elle pleura un peu puis Loki continua à parler

-Pour expier ma faute je dois disparaître. Les morts ne reviennent jamais, alors je vais disparaître à mon tour.

Loki fut pris d'une secouce et il s'écroula par terre, Lucy s'écroula à ses côtés et elle lui demanda:

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Paniqua-t-elle.

-Cette fois je crois bien... que c'est l'heure. Articula-t-il difficilement.

-C'est l'heure de quoi ? S'inquièta Lucy.

-C'est l'heure de la rejoindre ! Dit-il sombre.

Il commença à disparaître, je me mis à genous à leurs côtés et pris Loki, il posa son dos sur moi et je supporta son poids. Il se tourna vers moi et me fit un petit sourire.

-Je suis vraiment navrée Loki, tu vas me manquer ! Dis-je des larmes dévalants mes joues.

-Qu'es-ce que tu raconte Kira !? S'ingura Lucy, outrée.

Le silence suivit sa question et Loki finit par dire lentement et faiblement:

-Karen...depuis ce jour là, je n'ai jamais pu rejoindre le monde des esprits...

-Loki, ta main... elle disparait. Dit Lucy, choquée.

-Oui... je suis condamné à disparaître ! Articula-t-il. C'est la règle chez les esprits..., il faut s'y soustraire... Depuis sa mort, Karen n'a plus jamais quitté mes pensées... J'ai essayé de l'oublier, mais en vain. Pendant ces 3 dernières années, tous ce que j'ai fait c'était d'attendre ce moment. J'attendais le jour où je disparaîterai davant la tombe de Karen. Et ce moment est arrivé...!

-Loki, ne pars pas, s'il te plaît ! Dit-elle des sanglots dans la voix. Je trouverai un moyen de te sauver ! Attends je sais, si tu retourne dans le monde des esprits, tu pourras rentrer chez toi.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui déside, c'est le roi des esprits qui fait la loi.

-Je m'oppose à se que tu disparaîsse ! Ouvre toi porte des esprits et laisse Loki rentrer dans son monde... Souffla-t-elle, découragé. Ouvres toi je t'en supplie ! Ouvre toi...

-Lucy !

Elle venait de s'allonger sur le ventre de Loki qui était allongé devant nous, des larmes coulaient sur mes joues, je ne veux pas que Loki parte non plus, mais je ne voit pas quoi faire ! Je ne suis pas constellationniste moi, je ne connais pas les esprits aussi bien que Lucy.

-C'est terminé ! On ne peut plus rien faire arrête !

-Jamais de la vie ! Cria Lucy.

Elle attrapa Loki par les manches de son blouson et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je ne peux pas laisser un ami disparaître sous mes yeux en restant les bras croiser ! Continua-t-elle.

Une lumière dorée nous entoura et Lucy cria en ouvrant sa magie.

-OUVRE TOI PORTE DES ESPRITS !

-Arrête Lucy, tu ne peux pas connecter autant de magie à la fois !

Un sourire apparu sur mon visage, Lucy est très puissante, elle a des chances de sauver Loki. Lucy répondit à Loki.

-JE VIENS DE TE LE DIRE, JE VEUX TE SAUVER COUTE QUE COUTE ! Hurla-t-elle. CETTE PORTE JE FINIRAIS PAR L'OUVRIR PAR LA FORCE S'IL LE FAUT !

-Arrête ! Cria Loki pour la stopper.

-PORTE DES ESPRITS OUVRE TOI ! Hurla Lucy encore plus fort.

-Arrête Lucy, si tu continu on va finir par fusionner. Laisse moi expier ma faute.

Ils continuèrent de se chamailler jusqu' à se que Lucy dise:

-Si la loi ne te permet pas de repartir dans ton monde alors, il n'y a qu'a la changer cette stupide loi ! Cria-t-elle.

Puis elle s'arrêta et le temps également, je lança un regard à Lucy et Loki et je sourie:

-Roi des esprits, je suis heureuse de vous revoir ! Dis-je avec un petit sourire.

-Kira ?! Moi aussi je suis sontent de te voir ! Dit-il sans remuer les lèvres puisqu'il communique par la pensée. Pourquoi m'as tu appelé ma vielle amie ?

-Kira ? Tu connais le roi des esprits ? S'exclamèrent Loki et Lucy d'une même voix.

-Oui, on s'est rencontrés une fois. Souris-je.

-D'après le pacte passé avec les humains, nous n'avons pas le droit de tuer le porteur de notre clé.

Lucy se releva alors que Loki regardait le roi des esprits toujours sonné. Je mis ma mains sur son épaule et il se tourna vers moi avec toujours la bouche grande ouverte.

-Tu ne l'as peut-être pas tuée de tes mains mais tu es indirectement lié à sa mort, Léo du lion. Tu ne peux pas retourner dans le monde des esprits. Dit le roi d'une voix profonde et grave.

-COMMENT VOUS POUVEZ DIRE ÇA ! C'EST ABERRANT ! S'exclama Lucy, le regard rempli de fureur.

-Je reconnais là l'impétuosité de la jeunesse humaine. Néamoins cette loi plus que tout autres ne peut être modifiée.

-Ça fait 3 ans que Loki souffre. Tous ce qu'il voulait faire c'était sauver son amie. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre pour sauver Aries.

-Certes, il était porteur de nobles intations mais je suis profondément troublé par ta demande ma vielle amie.

-Qu'est ce que vous racontez ? Arrêtez de m'appeler "vielle amie" ! Moi je vous parle d'un véritable ami, il est là à mes côtés, faut écouter un peu vieux moustachu !

-Moustachu ? Se demanda le roi supris.

Loki ne dit rien, il était trop choqué, à la limite de tomber dans les pommes.

-Lucy, tu parles à un roi, je te rappelle ! Dis-je aussi suprise que le roi et Loki.

-C'était un malheureu accident ! Cria Lucy comme si elle ne m'avait pas entendu. Loki n'a commis aucun crime. Il doit être reconnu innocent ! Vous n'avez pas le choix ! C'est compris !?

Lucy poussa encore plus loin sa magie mais Loki ne voulait pas la laisser risquer sa vie pour lui. Il continua de la persuader d'arrêter mais elle ne l'écouta pas et elle fit apparaître tous ses esprits en même temps. Un petit sourire pris place sur mon visage, elle en est capable je regarda le roi des esprits, un échagea un sourire.

-Si ma vielle amie me fait autant de repproche, alors cela signifie peut-être que la loi n'est pas appropriée. Léo a commis un crime pour sauver sa camarade, Aries, et aujourd'hui, ma vielle amie, tu tentes de le sauver. Au nom de ce lien manifique, je conscens à faie une exeption, Léo, je t'autorise retourner dans le monde des esprits.

-Merci, t'es pas méchant au fond vieux moustachu. Rigola Lucy avec un clin d'oeil.

Je rigola alors que Loki pleurais je le pris dans mes bras et lui dit:

-Lucy et le roi des esprits t'ont offert une chance, profite et retrouve tes amis du monde des esprits. Souris-je, heureuse pour mon ami.

Il me regarda avec de grand yeux rond et le roi des esprits reprit la parole:

-Tu es pardonné, tu peux remercier les étoiles pour leurs indulgence.

-Comment pourrais-je me racheter ? Dites le moi ! Pleurait Loki.

-Si toute fois tu veux encore payer pour ton crime, je t'ordonne de vivre au service de notre vielle amie. Je suis certains qu'elle comte énormément pour toi, alors protege la au péril de ta vie.

Le roi des esprits disparu et le temps reprit son cour normal.

-Merci, roi des esprits, à la prochaine fois ! Souris-je aux étoiles.

-Au revoir Kira.

Loki pleura énormément et Lucy et moi on se tappa dans la main heureuse.

-Je ne savais pas tous ça Lucy, tu m'as impréssionnée ! La félicitais-je.

-Merci ! Me dit elle gênée.

Léo donna sa clé à Lucy et disparu rejoindre le monde des esprits pour récupérer. Lucy et moi rentrons à Fairy Tail, contentes d'avoir pu aider Loki. Une fois là-bas Lucy invoqua Léo et il expliqua à Fairy tail qui il était réellement.

-Ah..., c'est pour ça que j'ai eu un sentiment bizarre quand on a échangé nos corps. Dit Natsu.

-Attends une minutes, vous avez échangé vos corps ? Demandais-je suprise et moqueuse.

-Oui, Natsu et Loki ont échangé leurs corps, moi et Lucy et Happy et Erza aussi. M'expliqua Gray.

-Tu as échangé de corps avec Lucy ? Et tu t'es déshabillé ? Me moquais-je gentiment.

-Euh...

Il échangea un regard avec Lucy qui rougi.

-Je le savais. Et j'éclata de rire, alors que Lucy rougie encore plus et que Gray me supplia du regard d'arrêter.

Je m'arrêta de rigoler quelques instants plus tard avec Reby et Natsu qui avait rigolé avec moi. Puis Léo prit Lucy pour qu'ils puissent parler de leur contrat alors que Lucy allait refermer la porte de Léo, celui-ci prit la parole:

-Tenez, je vous ai acheté des billets pour un séjour dans un hôtel, c'est pour vous remercier de m'avoir soutenu tous ce temps.

Natsu et Lucy prirent leur billet et explosèrent de joie. J'alla voir Loki et lui dit:

-Merci Loki, j'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt ! Souris-je.

-Moi aussi, j'ai déjà donné son billet à Erza. J'espère que vous vous amuserez bien !

Celle-ci arriva quelques secondes plus tard avec son habituel chariots d'affaires. Je claqua des doigts et d'autres bagages descendirent les escaliers, mes affaires. Avec ma magie c'est vraiment simple de faire ses valises.

-Kira tu peux faire la même chose avec mes affaires ? Me demanda Nastu.

-Non Natsu, chacun fait ses valises ! Rigolais-je.

Il fit une mou et chacun partie faire ses affaires pendant qu'Erza et moi on prenait un vers au bar avec Mirajane. Une fois que tout le monde fut près on parti pour le spa. La journée se passa et le soir les garçons allèrent au Casino, Lucy et moi allons trouver Erza, dans sa chambre. Lucy avait mit une robe bordeaux magnifique qui faisait ressortir ses beau cheveux blond. Moi, j'avais opté pour une robe droite blanche, elle m'arrivait au milieu du mollet, les manches courtes, et un petit décolleté. Erza elle avait mit une vrai robe de soirée, laissant bien voir sa poitrine, et ses formes. On descendit toutes les 3 et une fois en bas, les garçons relevèrent le yeux pour nous acceuillir et Gray resta planté là, à me regarder.

-Gray ! Tu viens ? Lui demanda Natsu.

-Euh... oui, oui j'arrive. Dit-il précipitamment.

Ils vinrent tous les deux avec Happy et on se sépara pour jouer à des jeux, Natsu parti avec Happy, Lucy et Erza allèrent au poker et Gray et moi jouons à un autre jeu tous les 2. Alors que Natsu allait péter un scandale puisqu'il avait perdu une personne se rapprocha de nous.

-Kira ? Mr. Gray ?

-Juvia !? Je suis si contente de te voir ! Souris-je.

-Juvia aussi est contente de te revoir Kira. Me répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

On s'installa au bar et je demanda:

-Alors, Juvia, que fais-tu ici ?

-Je voudrais intégrer Fairy Tail.

-Super ! Dis-je un grand sourire au lèvres.

-Il va falloir convaincre le maître tu sais ? Demanda Gray.

-T'inquiète c'est dans la poche. Lui répondis-je avec un petit clin d'œil.

Alors que Juvia allait reprendre la parole une personne, un homme, parla:

-Gray Fulbuster ?

Alors qu'il allait se retourner et répondre, un bruit sourd fit exploser le buffet et où l'on se trouvait. Gray se redressa:

-Juvia ? Kira ?

-Oui, Gray ! Dis-je difficilement.

On se retourna vers l'homme et celui-ci nous demanda:

-Où est Erza ?

-Pourquoi ? Qu'es-ce que tu lui veux ?

-Dit moi où elle est !

-Non jamais !

La magie de l'eau de Juvia la reforma devant Gray et moi.

-Laisse Mr. Gray et Kira tranquille ! C'est Juvia que tu vas affronter aujourd'hui.

-Kira ?

-Si.. Simon, c'est toi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Tu vas venir avec moi, attaque de l'ombre. C'est une magie des ténèbres !

-Je vois plus rien ! S'écria Gray.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va vite passer !

Une attaque fit tous exploser et je sentie des mains me prendre par la taille. Il me porta et l'on disparu tous les deux, lorsque je pu ouvrir les yeux de nouveau, je vis Lucy bâillonnée et Erza au milieu. 3 autres personnes qui me sont inconnus étaient là également.

-Lucy ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez à la fin ?

-Oui, Kira a raison, vous nous voulez quoi ?

Alors qu'Erza allait continuer un de ses anciens amis prit la parole.

-Soit tu viens avec nous soit ta copine Lucy meure ! Menaça-t-il.

-Ne lui fait pas de mal ! S'exclama Erza

Alors que l'homme allait tirer sur Lucy, son bras disparu et il réapparu derrière Erza et le cou de feux parti. Et Erza s'écroula au sol.

Puis je sortie de mes gond alors que Simon, l'homme qui a agressé Juvia et Gray, me portait toujours dans ses bras.

-J'ai été sage jusque là mais vous avez fait quoi à Erza bond sang. Qu'avez vous fait à Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Juvia, et MON GRAY ! Hurlais-je, hors de moi.

-Kira, calme toi s'il te plaît. **Il** ne va pas aimer et je vais devoir te faire du mal.

Je continuais de me débattre dans ses bras et un cou de fusil reparti et le noir pris place devant mes yeux.


	6. Simon, Jellal, pourquoi ?

_Lorsqu'il y a ça : "..." (les ... sont des exemples) ce sont des pensées._

 _Voilà, merci de votre attention et je vous laisse avec la suite. :p_

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsque je me réveilla... en vérité, je ne sais plus trop se qui c'est passé. En tout cas quand je me réveilla j'étais dans une salle, un homme était assis sur une chaise devant ce qui semblait être un échiquier.

-La fille de l'eau est désormais un lointain souvenir. Et la constellationniste va mourir aussi. Rigola-t-il.

-Je... Jellal ? Demandais-je.

-Oh, Kira, tu es réveillée ! Tu sais, je suis content de te revoir. Dit celui-ci enjouer.

-Pourquoi... tu fais ça ? Dis-je difficilement.

-La reconnaissance et le pouvoir. Dit il avec un rictus et un rire sarcastique.

Je voulu reparler mais ma voix ne sortie pas de ma bouche. Mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux même, et des images défilèrent, une voix s'éleva dans ma tête, celle de Jellal.

''Si tu ouvres la bouche pour parler, aucun son ne sortira. Tu ne peux que regarder, et ne tente pas d'utiliser tes pouvoirs, tu ne pourras pas !"

Un cercle de lumière pris place au sol et des personnes apparurent, c'était le conseil de la magie. Il parlait d'utiliser l'Etherion sur la tour du Paradis. Plusieurs personnes parlaient en même temps. Alors le président du conseil éleva la voix et tout le monde se tut.

-Vu que tout le monde n'est pas d'accord avec la marche à suivre. Nous allons procéder à un vote. Qui est contre l'utilisation de l'Etherion ?

Quelques personnes levèrent la main mais une majorité gardait la main le long du corps. Alors lorsque le président du conseil demanda qui était pour l'utilisation de l'Etherion. Beaucoup plus de personnes levèrent la main et finalement Etherion fut activé. Ma vue revient à la normale. Et Jellal avait son visage à même pas 5 centimètre du mien.

-Etherion va être lancé ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Dans ses yeux, je ne lisait aucune émotion, bizarre pour quelqu'un qui veut la mort de tout le monde !

-Zelef...

Une explosion retentit et je fut projetée au sol. Jellal était à 5 mètre de moi et une forme bizarroïde me regarda, on aurai dit un grand œil géant violet et rouge.

-Je suis l'esprit de Zelef. Que veux-tu jeune fille ?

-Pourquoi s'en prendre à Jellal ?

-Parce qu'il était jeune, insouciant, et il a beaucoup de haine en lui ainsi qu'un grand potentiel magique chez lui.

-Vous... vous êtes un monstre ! Lui criais-je. Comment avez-vous pu faire ça à un pauvre petit garçon qui ne demandait qu'à être heureux. Maintenant partez et laissez le tranquille !

L'œil s'effaça et je me précipita sur le corps inerte de Jellal.

-Jellal ? Jellal ? Demandais-je doucement.

-Kira ? Me répondit-il faiblement.

-Réveil toi. Il faut que tu te lève et que tu demande au conseil d'arrêter Etherion!

Il me regarda et se fut la première fois depuis longtemps où je vis de la peur et de la tristesse dans son regard.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça Kira. Promets moi que tu fera tous pour protéger Erza et le reste de la guilde et de nos amis.

-Quoi ?

Il me regarda l'air grave alors je lui promis que je prendrais soin de tout le monde.

-Et je te promet que je prendrais soin de toi même si Zelef reprenait le contrôle de ton corps. Promis !

Il e fixa, je lui souri, il me rendit mon sourire mais malheureusement, il commença à convulser.

-Jellal ? JELLAL ? Hurlais-je inquiète.

Il revint à la normal environ 5 minutes plus tard. C'est alors qu'une douleur pris place dans ma main droite et ma main gauche. Je regarda Jellal à genoux devant moi qui m'enserrais les poignets. Lorsqu'il les lâcha enfin je vis un symbole sur mes poignets, une sorte de clé de Sol. Je voulu bouger mais mes membres ne me répondirent pas. Une panique pris place en moi, mes pieds se soulevèrent du sol tous seuls et je me retrouva assise dans un coin seule mais je ne vis plus grand chose d'autre car le noir se réinstalla devant mes yeux.

 **PDV exterieur :**

Le corps de Kira s'affeça au sol, et Jellal eu un grand sourire, mais il ne put sourire plus longtemps puisqu'Erza venait d'arriver et un combat commença entre les deux. Au bout d'un moment, Erza se retrouva à califourchon sur Jellal, elle avait une épée juste au dessus de sa gorge, elle allait passer à l'acte mais sauf que Jellal expliqua à Erza, qu'il était possédé par l'esprit de Zelef, depuis 8 ans Jellal, Miliana, Wally, Simon, Shaw, ils ont tous participé à la construction de la tour du paradis. Erza retrouva le Jellal qu'elle avait perdu, elle le prit dans ses bras, pour qu'ils puissent faire leurs derniers instants. Les autres: Lucy, Juvia, Shaw, Miliana, Wally, Gray et Happy étaient dans une barque en dehors de la tour du paradis. Une forme se déssina dans les nuages au dessus de la tour:

-C'est l'étherion ! Dit Shaw qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-Mais Natsu et Erza sont encore à l'interieur ! Pleura Happy.

-Kira aussi ! Pourquoi elle ne s'est pas battus ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il lui a fait !? Commença à paniquer Gray, très en colère également.

Le sol commença à trembler, la barque tanga, des cercles magiques se formèrent dans le ciel et un rayon touchait la tour du paradis.

-NATSU ! Cria Happy.

-ERZA ! Vociféra Shaw.

-KIRAAA ! Hurla Gray alors que quelques larmes dévalaient ses joues rouges.

La tour trembla et une lumière aveuglante l'enveloppa. Lorsque celle-ci se dissipa, latour n'avait plus cet air délavée et salle mais désormait elle ressemblait à une lacrima géante. Un immense pouvoir sortait de là. Gray, Happy et toute les personnes dans la barque regardèrent le spectacle choqué. Le conseil regarda se fénomène incroyable. Jellal se retourna vers Erza qui comprenait qu'elle avait été dupé. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Jycrain, qui vient du conseil de la magie, venait d'apparaître devant Erza aux côtés de Jellal.

-Ma pire érreur aurra été de te revoir après ma nomination au conseil de la magie ! Dit Jycrain calmement. Il n'y a rien de plus difficile que d'inventer une excuse.

-Je vois, je m'en doutait ! Vous avez toujours été de mèches tous es deux.

-De mèches ? Demanda Jellal.

-Non pas vraiment ! Rigola Jycrain.

-Tu n'as pas encore deviné Erza. Se moqua Jellal avec un petit rictus.

Erza écarquilla les yeux alors que Jellal et Jycrain parlaient tous les deux en même temps.

-En réalité nous ne sommes qu'une seul et même personne ! Je n'ai jamais eu de frère jumeau.

Jellal et Jycrain fusionnèrent et Erza resta sans voix. Au conseil, Ultia détruit le batiment. Et Kira se réveilla.

 **PDV Kira :**

Je me réveilla, pour la deuxième fois, Erza avait plein de fil rouge sur le corps, elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Alors que Jellal allait l'enfermer dans un lacrima, Natsu apparu et retira Erza de la lacrima. Je ne pouvais toujours pas bouger mais je regarda la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Natsu voulu prendre le relais, mais Erza le supplia de ne pas le faire. Jellal était trop fort, Natsu releva Erza et dans un geste que je n'avais certainement pas prévu, Natsu donna un gros coup de point à Erza dans le ventre.

-Tu es encore plus monstrueux que le dit la rumeur ! Ça t'amuse de frapper une amie qui ne peut pas se défendre !?

-Non ! Dit Natsu d'une voix forte et caire. Mais à l'instant, elle pleurait, sa voix tremblait, elle était triste et elle avait peur.

Ses points s'enflamèrent, puis il continua à parler, avec une voix emplie de rage envers Jellal.

-Je veux pas la voir comme ça ! La Erza que je connais est forte et impitoyable... Je veux qu'elle oublie ses cauchemards et qu'à son réveille, elle redevienne comme avant !

Il finit sa phrase et je pus voir une expression de rage incontrôlble.

-Alors c'est moi qui vait t'affronter ! Avait-il dit à Jellal qui affichait un grand sourire.

Jellal le provoqua et il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Natsu passe à l'attaque alors je dus regarder à ce combat sans rien pouvoir faire. Jellal continua de le provoquer puis il utilisa ses pouvoirs et Natsu eu du mal à le voir, il se fit vite surpasser. Jellal lança son attaque et Natsu se retrouva à terre.

-Je suis impressionné que tu sois encore en un seul morceau. J'y suis sans doute aller un peu trop fort, il ne faudrais pas que la tour soit encore endommagée. Je dois faire vite, tu n'est pas d'accord Erza ?! Rigola-t-il.

Jellal se dirigea vers Erza pour reprendre le rituel, mais je dis d'une voix claire et forte.

-JELLAL ! NE TOUCHE PAS A ERZA ! Hurlais-je folle de ne pas povoir faire quoi que ce soit.

-Kira... Kira... Il se raprocha de moi et me prit les cheuveux par la main et me dit:

-Tu en a peut-être marre de ne rien pouvoir faire pour aider Erza et Natsu, c'est peut-être toi que je devrais... non Zelef ne veut pas, tant pis, tu rates une occasion de devenir plus forte !

Mon visage se crispa par la douleur, Jellal me portait avec mes cheuveux, mon cuir chevelu ne le supporte pas très bien.

-Tu me fait mal ! Articulais-je, difficilement.

-Et si je te tuais maintenant ? Tu en penses quoi ? Se moqua-t-il, avec un rictus au coin des lèvres.

-Tu me dégoutes ! Lui crachais-je au visage.

Jellal me gifla, et je ne pus rien faire pour que ça ne se produise pas. Quelques larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Jellal allait me donner une autre gifle mais Natsu fit du bruits et se rapprocha de nous.

-Merci pour l'info, alors ce qui te préocupe le plus... c'est qu'on endommage ta belle tour de lacrima ! Bah avec moi t'es plutôt mal tombé ! Fairy tail est l'entreprise de démolition la plus efficace !Je te promet un beau combat. Compte sur moi pour donner tous ce que j'ai ! Rigola-t-il, devant la tête déconfite et pleinne de haine de Jellal, furieux.

Puis un combat commença, malheureusement, je ne pouvais toujours pas participer. À un moment, Jellal lança une attaque et je sus de suite que Natsu ne pourrait ni la contrer ni l'esquiver. Mais d'un mouvement que personne ne vit venir Erza se mit en bouclier devant l'écran de fumée s'estompa, on vit qu'une personne se trouvait devant Erza.

-SIMON ! Ais-je crié en même temps qu'Erza.

Simon s'écroula au sol et Erza couru le voir. Simon parla quelques instants puis j'entendis ses derniers mots:

-Je t'aime Erza. Dit-il dans un dernier souffle.

Des images défilèrent sous mes yeux, je vis Simon petit, avec les autres et Jellal, Erza était déjà partie. Jellal était en train de crier sur ses amis puis il remonta. C'est ainsi que j'ai fait la rencontre de Simon. J'étais à l'extérieur et Simon me vit grâce à une ouverture dans le mur.

-Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi vis-tu à l'intérieur ? Avais-je demandé doucement.

-Je suis prisonnier, mais et toi, pourquoi n'es-tu pas à l'intérieur ?

-Je ne suis pas prisonnière. Tu veux manger ?

-Tu as de la nourriture ?

-Eh bien, oui.

-D'accord.

Je le nourrie. Puis revint le lendemain, et le surlendemain. Et ainsi de suite pendant près de 2 semaines. On avait appris à se connaître et on s'était attachés l'un à l'autre. Mais je fus découverte et emmenée, depuis, je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle de Simon et de la tour du paradis. Mes souvenirs s'estompèrent et une voix s'éleva dans ma tête:

"Prends soin d'Erza et de toi pour moi ! S'il te plaît, je comte sur toi. Je t'offres une chance d'aider Erza et les autres, ne la gâche pas !"

Je vis, en quelques sortes son fantôme qui s'envola vers le ciel. Je le regarda, une larmes s'échapa de mon oeil et je fit un petit sourire, il était heureux. C'est tous ce qui m'importait. Puis, je voulu me relever et mes membres me répondirent normalement. Je fonça vers Erza et la pris dans mes bras pour la consoler. Elle pleura dans mes bras et je vis Natsu, qui devait être là depuis un moment, il attaqua Jellal si rapidement que j'eus du mal à le voir.

-TU AS FAIT PLEURER ERZA ! Hurlait-il de colère et de rage.

Jellal se pris coups sur coups sans se défendre. Au bout d'un moment, Jellal reprit le dessus du combat et Natsu se fit vite mettre au tapis. Je me separa d'Erza et courue prendre Natsu dans mes bras. Il se reprit bien vite et je le perdit des yeux. Mais Jellal s'attaqua à Erza au sol toujours en train de pleurer. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je me remis sur mes deux jambes en volant grâce à mes pouvoirs.

-Jellal, dis-je d'une colère insoupçonnée, qui mit un froid dans la salle.

Jellal ne fit même pas attention à moi tandis que je vis Erza me regarder avec un pauvre petit regard effrayé.

-NE LA TOUCHE PAS ! Hurlais-je.

Un lumière blanche sortie de mon corps et celle-ci s'échappa dans toute la pièce qui se transforma en écran de fumée. Lorsque celle-ci se dissipa, je réapparue et mes vêtements avaient complètement changé, au lieu d'avoir un T-shirt et un short, je portais désormais une belle robe rouge uni qui m'arrivait au chevilles avec une ceinture argenté, mes cheveux était attachés dans un chinon compliqué où quelques meches retombaient en cascade sur mes épaules. Mais le plus choquant, je pense, c'était mon expression de visage devenu froide et pleine de rage. Je ne perdue pas une seconde de plus et attaqua. Jellal restait debout, je ne donnait pas mon maximum, après tous Jellal fait parti de mes amis aussi. Même si il est passé du coté obscur. Alors que Jellal allait me lancer une attaque surpuissante qui allait me terrassé, Natsu s'interposa. Il releva la tête avec un sourire plein de méchanceté. Il regarda Jellal, ils avaient tous les deux plein de blessures sur le corps. J'entendis des bruits de machoir entrain de croquer quelques chose, assez dure comme de la pierre. Natsu mangeait l'etherion contenu dans la lacrima. Je le regarda avec un grand sourire. Il avait eu une idée magique qui a pu me sauver la vie. Je le regarda avec un grand sourire, me releva, on échangea un regard et on cria à l'unisson:

-A l'attaque !

On attaqua Jellal, Natsu donna un grand coup de point dans le ventre, mais Jellal se releva. Il voulu détruire la tour mais je l'arrêta avec une épée que j'avais pris à Erza. Jellal fut envoyé loin en dehors de la tour mais natsu ne s'arrêta pas là, il poursuivit Jellal et l'attaqua encore. Natsu lui donna un super coup de point qui détruisit la tour. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa je vis le corps de Jellal au sol, je me rapprocha mais Jellal était dans le coma, je retourna donc avec Natsu et Erza. Elle souffla un bon cou soulagée d'en avoir fini avec cette histoire. Puis Erza nous prit dans ses bras, malheureusement, l'étherion sortie de la lacrima.

-Vite Erza pars avec Natsu, je vais contrôler l'étherion ! Hurlais-je pour passer au dessus du bruit.

-Non, je sais quoi faire ! Me répondit-elle les larmes au yeux.

Sans que je ne puisse rien faire, Erza s'enfonça dans la lacrima.

-Je ne peux pas vivre sans Fairy tail, prends bien soin d'eux pour moi ! Me dit-elle avec un sourire triste.

-NON ERZAAAA ! Hurlais-je les larmes dévalants mes joues.

-Prends bien soin d'eux. Me sourit elle.

Je la regarda dans les yeux, elle pleurait mais que d'un oeil, elle me fit un dernier sourire et s'enfonça encore plus dans la lacrima. Ses derniers mots étaient: Merci pour tous Kira ! Je la regarda disparaître, l'étherion n'explosa pas mais il reparti versle ciel. Je pris le corps de Natsu toujour inconscient. Je rejoignis les autres sur le bateau et on arriva sur une plage.

-Les gars, venez ! Erza est viavnte, elle est là !

On courru sur la plage. Et on pris Erza dans nos bras, on retourna dans l'hôtel, et je soigna les autres qui étaient bléssées. Plus tard, Erza nous demanda à Lucy et moi-même, de venir et elle nous a expliqué qu'elle penssait que c'était Jellal qui nous avait sauvé dans la tour du paradis, il avait retrouvé sa gentillesse d'autre fois, en se libérant de l'emprise de Zelef. Quand on y pense tous ça tient la route. Puis une fois Erza était rentré dans ma chambre et m'avait demandé où était Shaw et les autres. Je lui dit qu'ils étaient sur la plage et elle me demanda de retrouver Lucy, Gray et Natsu pour faire le feu d'artifice. Erza partie et je trouva les autres on se mit d'accord et le feu d'artifice commança lorsque Erza dit:

-Que la cérémonie d'adieu commence ! Avait-elle dit les larmes dévalants ses joues.

Natsu commença puis Gray, ensuite Lucy et finalement moi, à la fin on lança des artifices à tous va et Erza fit ses adieu à ses amis.


	7. Au revoir Luxus ! Bonjours Wendy !

On retourna à la guilde et on la découvrie terminée. On vit la nouvelle cafeteria, et Sam qui tenait une boutique de souvenirs. Puis Reby nous montra la nouvelle piscine alors que Natsu faisait la tête avec une expression renfrognée parce que pour lui la guilde:

-C'est plus comme avant ! Répétait-il dans sa barbe inexistante.

Puis Reby nous emmena dans la guilde pour qu'on découvre l'intérieur de la guilde, le deuxième étage était désormais accessible pour les autres mages par contre les missions S sont toujours réservées au mage de rang S. Puis le maître vint nous voir et nous accueillis pour notre retour.

-Je vous présente Juvia notre toute nouvelle recrue !

-Je suis heureuse de vous revoir. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Tu nous a enfin rejointe ! Souris Gray.

-Oh faite, merci pour ton aide à Acanébeach (NA: Désolée, je ne sais pas comment ça s'écrit !) La remercia Erza.

-C'est Juvia qui vous remercie ! Elle va travailler dure maintenant.

-Bienvenue parmi nous ! Dit gentiment Lucy avec un signe de main amical.

-Ma rivale est là aussi ! Gronda Juvia avec de gros yeux remplis de haine.

-Mais c'est une idée fixe ! S'apitoya Lucy, décontenancée.

-Salut Juvia ! Lui souris-je.

-Salut Kira ! Comment tu vas ? Dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Très bien, écoute ! Lui répondis-je gentiment.

On parla un peu ensemble puis le maître nous annonça qu'une autre personne avait rejoint nos rangs.

-Aller, viens leurs dire bonjour ! S'exclama Makarof.

-Deux membres en si peu de temps ça fait beaucoup ! S'étonna Happy.

-Non ! C'est une plaisanterie ! S'étouffa Gray en découvrant notre nouveau membre.

-GADJIL ! Hurlais-je.

Je couru et lui sauta dans les bras. Gray me regarda quelque peu jaloux, je fit un bisou sur la joue de Gadjil, comme j'ai pris l'habitude de le faire durant les quelles années à ses côtés, et je me sépara de lui quelque secondes plus tard. Une personne monta sur la scène.

-Je vais chanter pour les membres qui sont revenus et notre nouveau QG ! Sourit Mirajane.

-Allez Mira ! L'encourageais-je

-On est tous avec toi ! Sourit Elfman.

Elle commença à chanter et tout le monde fit le silence. C'est ainsi que lorsque la chanson se termina, le publique que nous étions hurla de joie et Mira nous fit des signes de remerciements et elle sortie de la scène. Une autre personne vint sur scène, et se fut la douche froide pour tout le monde pendant que je rigolais, sachant très bien se qui allait arriver.

-Je vais jouer une de mes compositions, intitulée, mon meilleur ami !

Tout le monde lui balança des objets en tous genre, et je rigolais à gorge déployée. Les autres me regardèrent et perdirent leur couleur. Juvia, Macao, Wakaba, Elfman et Sam l'encouragèrent et je rigola encore plus. Je regarda Gadjil et lui sourit tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil en lui faisant des signes avec mes mains alors qu'il me le rendait aussi. Natsu se boucha les oreilles et Gadjil lui lança sa guitare et continua de jouer à l'harmonica.

-Et il me cherche en plus ! Cria Natsu.

Une bataille commença entre les deux, Gray se leva brusquement pour se mêler au combat et le fraisier d'Erza tomba au sol.

-Non, mon fraisier ! Pleura Erza en fixant tristement son fraisier au sol.

-Vous allez arrêter ! Les vrais hommes ne perdent pas de temps à bavarder ! Cria Elfman en écrasant le gâteau d'Erza qui l'envoya valser.

-Dégage de là toi ! Dit elle, énervée et folle de rage.

Bien vite tout le monde les suivit et Natsu dit en se stoppant dans son combat:

-Ça au moins c'est comme avant ! Sourit-il bêtement.

Et je rigola encore plus fort.  
Le lendemain, j'allait au parc comme tous les matin pour faire ma ballade pendant que Gray dormait encore au chaud. Lorsque j'arriva, je vis les Shadow Gear et Gadjil qui parlait. Je décida de m'arrêter et de regarder, les deux garçons reprochaient à Gadjil d'avoir attaqué leur QG et Reby. Celle-ci essaya de les calmer en leur disant que c'était du passée et qu'il fallait passer à autre chose. Mais ils n'écoutaient pas et ils attaquèrent Gadjil qui ne se défendit pas, je resta là à attendre qu'ils finissent pour aller soigner Gadjil. Je mis mes mains devant la bouche avec une expression de crainte sur le visage lorsque Luxus arriva.

-Alors, on s'amuse à bisouter les petits nouveaux ? Se moqua Luxus d'une voix sombre.

-Luxus ! S'étonna Jet.

-C'est donc lui le fou sanguinaire qui s'en est pris à ma sœur et à la guilde ! Dit Luxus froid. Je suppose que si le vieux l'a accepté chez nous, c'est pour nous assurer qu'il ne fasse pas le coup une deuxième fois. À cause de cette histoire, plus personne ne nous respecte. T'ES CONTENT DE TOI ?! Hurla-t-il.

-Luxus ! Arrête ! Grondais-je.

-Dans tous les bars où je me suis arrêté, j'ai entendu des réflexions qui m'ont foutu en rogne. Les gens se permettent de dire que les mages de Fairy tail valent pas un clou! Cria-t-il de colère. Que notre guilde n'a plus aucun avenir !

Il utilisa la foudre et attaqua Gadjil.

-LUXUS ! ARRÊTES ! Hurlais-je en me dressant entre les deux.

Il lança le point du dragon foudroyant. J'arrêta l'attaque et Luxus me regarda.

-Kira ! Pousse toi ! Me criât-il

-Non, Luxus ! Si tu continue, tu vas le tuer ! Hurlais-je pour passer au dessus des gémissements de douleurs de Gadjil au sol et des grondements de Luxus.

-Retournes à la guilde maintenant, laisses moi finir ce que j'ai commencé ! Me dit Luxus.

-Arrête Luxus, tu vas trop loin ! Dit Droy.

-Tu vois bien qu'il se laisse faire ! Cria Jet.

-Luxus ! Ça suffit ! Criais-je.

Je lui lança un regard noir, prit Gadjil par le bras et partie avec lui sur le dos. Mais il était lourd et je construis donc une brouette de glace pour le transporter plus facilement. Luxus partit également et j'emmena Gadjil dans un endroit connu uniquement de lui et moi. Je l'allongea dans le lit et il poussa quelques gémissements de douleur.

-Ça va faire un peu mal. D'accord ? Dis-je d'une voix douce.

-O...k... Articula-t-il avec difficulté.

Je passa mes mains sur les plaies de Gadjil qui se refermèrent d'elles même accompagné des cris de douleur de mon meilleur ami, celui-ci s'endormie quelques minutes plus tard. Je lui laissa un mot lui disant que si il avait encore mal, il devait me contacter. Je retourna chez moi, et retrouva Gray allongé dans le lit, en m'attendant.

-Tu as été plus longue que d'habitude, que s'est-il passé ? Me demanda-t-il doucement avec une petit pointe de jalousie dans la voix alors que je me mettais à ses côtés.

-Rien, c'est réglé. On va en mission ? Dis-je pour changer de sujet.

C'est ainsi qu'une fois qu'on fut habillés tous les deux on partis pour la guilde. On partie en mission, nous devions trouver un homme et une fois la mission accomplie, les autres rentrèrent à la guilde, alors que je partie retrouver Léon avec qui j'avais donné rendez-vous. On se retrouva dans une ville proche de Magnolia, où se trouvait le siège d'une guilde du nom de Lamia Scale. On se retrouva à un café, lorsque j'arriva, il était déjà là. Il se leva et je lui sauta dans les bras alors qu'il éclatait de rire.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué Léon ! Dis-je dans ses bras.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais comme ça quand tu allais me revoir ! Rigola-t-il gentiment.

-C'est que tu m'as manqué ! Souris-je, innocente.

Je lui fit un grand sourire puis on mangea et l'après midi on fit le tour de la ville et il me présenta les membres de la guilde qu'il avait rejoint avec Cherry, Toby, Yûka et je rencontras pour la première fois Jura, le mage sacré.

-Enchantée de faire votre connaissance Jura, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous ! Lui souris-je.

-Moi aussi j'ai entendu parler de vous Kira ! Me dit-il avec son habituel aire sombre.

-C'est vrai ? En bien j'espère !

-C'est Léon qui m'a beaucoup parlé de vous ! Me répondit-il avec un sourire.

Je me retourna vers Léon qui rougi lorsque je dis:

-Léon vous a parler de moi ? Me demandais-je avec un sourire en coin.

J'éclata de rire devant le regard indigné de Léon.

-Au fait Jura, on pourrais se tutoyer ! C'est plus pratique ! Souris-je.

-Bien sur ! Me répondit-il avec un grand sourire également.

Il y avait une fête foraine en ville je voulu donc évidement y aller. Et quelques membres de la guilde vinrent avec nous on fit un tour de grande roue, on pouvait voir jusqu'à Magnolia, les chaises qui tournent et à chaque fois, je me mettais avec Léon et on rigolait comme on le faisait enfant. Je me rappelait que Gray et Léon se disputait sans arrêt, Ul et moi on se regardait et on se disait que je me mettais avec Gray et Léon avec Ul. C'est donc la première fois que Léon et moi on est côte à côte dans une attraction. Il m'avait manqué ! Le soir on rentra à Magnolia pour assister à la fête des moissons. Mais lorsque je rentra à la guilde avec Léon, les autres de Lamia Scale étaient directement allés à la fête. Je vis Gray, Natsu, Gadjil et tous les gens de Fairy tail blessés, assis à divers endroit dans la guilde, je laissa Léon mais il me suivit et je me rapprocha de Gray en courant:

-Que s'est-il passé ici ? M'inquiétais-je en regardant Gray de tous les côtés.

-Luxus a fait des siennes. Répondit Gadjil.

-Où est il ? Demandais-je d'une voix sombre.

-À l'infirmerie, mais... Commença Lucy.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je partais déjà en direction de l'infirmerie, une expression de colère sur le visage.

-Luxus ? Grand-père ? Que s'est-il passé ? Demandais-je inquiète de voir Luxus avec plein de bandages sur le corps.

Je me rapprocha donc de lui et le regarda sous toutes les coutures. Il me fit un petit sourire triste et je me retourna vers mon grand-père, pour avoir des explications.

-Luxus a voulu attaquer Magnolia! Gronda le maître. Et prendre la guilde par la force !

-Luxus ! Dit-je en le regardant avec de la peine et de la colère. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu imagine un peu... tu... tu... !

-Je sais Kira, je suis viré de la guilde ! Me dit-il avec un ton léger. Je vais partir après la fête des moissons.

-QUOI ?! Grand-père ! Dis-je en me retournant vers lui les larmes au yeux. Tu ne peux pas quitter la guilde, une autre punition ! C'est ça ! Grand père donne lui une autre punition ! Suppliais-je.

-Je suis navré Kira, mais la loi est la loi, on ne peut rien y changer ! Me répondit Makarof les larmes aux yeux, de me voir dans cet état.

-Mais... je ne veux pas que tu partes, je t'aime trop pour ça Luxus ! Pleurais-je en me retournant vers le concerné.

-Oh... Kira ! Me dit-il avec peine.

J'éclata en pleure et je pleura dans les bras de mon grand frère, Makarof, nous regarda les larmes dévalant ses joues maintenant. Le soir, la fête eut lieu et à la fin chacun leva sa main avec le signe de Fairy tail, les larmes recommencèrent à couler abondamment sur mes joues. Luxus finit par partir quelques heures plus tard. Le soir même, après la fête des moissons, je rentra chez Gray pour me coucher. Mais je ne trouvis pas le sommeil avent que Gray ne s'allonge dans le lit et me console alors que mes pleures continuaient de faire du bruit dans l'appartement accompagné de mes sanglots incontrôlables. Quelques jours après, j'avais fait mon "deuil", Luxus n'était pas vraiment mort mais pour moi, ça faisait le même effet. Le maître annonça à la guilde que notre équipe qui se compose de Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Happy, Gray et moi partons pour un endroit où nous devrions retrouver d'autres mages des guilde de Cait Shelter, Blue Pegasus, et Lamia Scale pour faire une mission nécessitant la participation de plusieurs guildes. Lorsqu'on arriva l'équipe de Blue Pegasus était déjà arrivée, étant donné que s'était un de leur refuge où nous avions rendez vous. Les Treemens nous regardèrent et commencèrent à se rapprocher de nous, et nous draguer. Mais Gray ne se laissa pas faire, il commença à menacer les 3 garçons. Mais bien vite, une autre personne arriva.

-LÉON ! Hurlais-je dans toute la salle.

Je sourie et lui sauta dans les bras comme la dernière fois. Il me fit un grand sourire, et je descendis de ses bras. Cherry arriva également, et Jura arriva finalement et remit un peu de calme dans la salle.

-Merci Jura ! Je n'arrivais plus à les tenir ! Souris-je.

Il me fit un petit sourire et dit:

-Il reste plus qu'à attendre les membres de Cait Shelter !

-Dit plutôt le membre. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il n'y a qu'un seul membre de Cait Shelter qui allait venir.

Alors que d'autres personnes allaient prendre la parole, une autre personne rentra et tomba sur le sol. Elle se releva et mes membres s'immobilisèrent.

-Excusez mon retard ! Je m'appele Wendy, je suis la combattante envoyé par Cait Shelter.

-Wendy ? Soufflais-je dans un murmure.

-Qui...? Kira ? Qu'est-ce-que vous faite ici ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de me vouvoyer ! Rigolais-je gentiment.

Les garçons de Blue Pegasus recommençairent à faire de la drague.

-Arrêtez les garçons, elle est encore jeune ! Dit-je en la retirant de leur pattes.

Itchia, de Blue Pegasus, commença à nous exposer le plan mais Natsu, comme d'habitude, partie et couru pour trouver les membres d'Oracion Seis. J'étais partie au toilette entre temps. Lorsque je revint je vis Ichiya donner un parfum à Jura. Celui-ci se transforma et je découvris Gemini et une constellationniste arriva. Lorsqu'ils partirent tous les deux je me précipita vers Jura.

-Que s'est-il passé ? M'inquiétais-je.

-Les Oracion Seis... connaissent notre plan ! Articula-t-il difficilement.

-Je vais te soigner. Après on rejoindra les autres. Expliquais-je.

Plus tard, on arriva tous les trois et on sauva les autres alors que Brain, le maître des Oracion Seis attaqua. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, je me rendis compte que Wendy et Happy avaient disparu. Tout le monde fut soigné par le parfum de guérison d'Itchya. On découvrie qu'Erza était mal en point, la pauvre avait été touchée par un poison. Elle souffrait et finit par planter une épée dans le sol devant elle et demanda difficilement.

-Coupez moi le bras ! Lança-t-elle déterminée.

Tout le monde resta sous le choque, mais elle continua sur sa lancée:

-Je ne peux pas me battre. Souffla-t-elle épuisée.

Après quelques instants, Léon se décida à accomplir la prière d'Erza.

-D'accord ! S'exclama-t-il en se rapprochant et empoignant l'épée.

-Non, il doit y avoir une solution ! Pas aussi radical ! Commença Natsu.

-Oui, il y en a un. Mais Erza, tu ne vas pas aimer ! Dis-je avec une mine dégoûtée.

-Fait le ! Me lança-t-elle une lueur de folie traversant son regard.

Je me rapprocha de Titania et lui pris le bras, je lui cacha la vue et mis mon dos devant sa blessure pour pas qu'elle voit ce que je faisais. Je posa ma main à plat sur la blessure et une lumière blanche en sortie et lorsque celle-ci se dissipa la plaie violette, à cause du poison, avait disparue. Je regarda Erza et les autres et ils me regardèrent tous surpris.

-J'ai appris avec le même maître que Wendy. Je peux aussi faire de la magie de guérison mais à un moins bon niveau qu'elle.

Puis chacun partie de son côté pour retrouver Wendy et Happy avant qu'ils ne leur arrive un truc grave. Je partie seule en promettant à Léon et Gray d'être très prudente et de les joindre par n'importe quels moyens pour les tenir au courant si quelques choses de grave se passait. Au bout de quelques minutes de marches, j'entendis des cris, je les suivit et arriva au bord d'une falaise. Gray, Cherry et Léon venaient de réduire à néant Racer, un Oracion Seis dont le pourvoir était de ralentir les personnes de son choix pour être plus rapide qu'eux, il gisait au sol seul et inconscient.

-Kira ? Je suis content de te voir ! S'enjoua Gray.

-Moi aussi ! Souris-je en lui donnant un baiser sur la bouche alors qu'il m'était ses bras autour de ma taille.

-Ce n'est pas finit ! S'exclama Racer, très content de lui, avec un sourire démoniaque.

Il ouvrit son gilet et on découvrit une bombe. J'allais courir pour emmener cette bombe loin d'ici mais une personne se jetta sur l'homme avant moi.

-LÉON ! NON ! Hurlais-je.

Il tomba de la falaise avec l'homme et la bombe explosa, un bruit sourd s'installa dans mes oreilles et je me coucha au sol sonnée. Lorsque le bruit cessa je me retourna vers Gray et Cherry qui étaient eux aussi couchés au sol et me releva d'un bon pour hurler le nom de Léon mais je ne reçu aucune réponses. Je sauta et atterrie en bas où plein de bois jonchaient le sol et je chercha Léon, par tous les moyens je le retrouverai et je réduirais à néant les Oracion Seis pour ce qu'ils ont fait !


	8. Oracion Seis

Bonjour,

Avant de vous présentez mon 8e chapitre, je tiens à vous présenter mes plus sincères excuses pour ne pas avoir poster depuis un bout de temps. J'avais pris l'habitude de le faire le vendredi car s'était plus pratique pour moi mais je dois réviser mon brevet blanc donc... voilà ! Encore désolée.

C'est partie !

OoOoOoOoOo

Je releva la tête et entendis des bruits grâce à mon ouïe super fine que je dois à mes pouvoirs de chasseur de dragons. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ressentie la présence de Jellal. Il était au pied du nirvana. Je vis que Erza se dirigeait déjà là-bas. Mais des souvenirs me revinrent en mémoire.

 _Flash back:_

Je me promenais quelque part sur un port et deux personnes m'attrapèrent et m'emmenèrent. Je me débâtie mais les deux étant trop fort, ils me donnèrent un grand coup derrière la tête et je perdis connaissance. Lorsque je me réveilla, je me trouvais dans une salle avec plusieurs personnes, uniquement des hommes. Je me releva, ils me remarquèrent, se rapprochèrent de moi et me prirent par le bras, ils m'emmenèrent à travers les étages durant mon voyage, je vis plein d'enfants qui, j'en suis certaine, n'avaient pas envie d'être là. Ils avaient des vêtements crasseux et n'avaient pas beaucoup de chose à manger. Je rentra dans une pièce mais ça ressemblait plutôt à une cellule de prison. Tous les enfants me regardèrent troublés de me voir là.

-Rentrez là, soignez les enfants et on discutera après ! Avait dit l'homme qui m'accompagnait d'une voix froide et sans aucun sentiment, ni compassion.

Je rentre dans la pièce et de suite, j'entends des gémissements de douleur. Je regarda au fond de la salle et vis un enfant allongé sur un lit. Je me rapprocha précipitamment et je découvris un petit garçon qui devait avoir 10 ans, il avait le teint pâle et m'a regardé avec de grand yeux effrayé.

-Bonjour ! Dis-je doucement avec un petit sourire rassurant.

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda difficilement le garçon.

-Je m'appelle Kira ! Et toi ?

-Jellal.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites tous ici ? Demandais-je suspicieuse, en regardant en dehors de la cellule.

-On est esclave. On fabrique une tour. M'expliqua Jellal.

-Qu'est ce que tu as ? Dis je en me concentrant

-J'ai mal au ventre. Se plaint-il

Je leva son T-shirt et découvris une plaie énorme. Elle était infectée et je regarda le pauvre petit garçon qui avait une expression de douleur sur le visage, il avait les yeux fermés et serrait les dents. Je soigna le pauvre petit et me retourna vers l'autre bout de la cellule et y découvris des dizaines d'enfants, tous allongés, des bandages sur quelques parties du corps. Je les soigna et une fois finit, j'alla retrouver les gens qui m'ont amené ici. Ils m'ont torturé m'ont forcé à soigner tous le monde mais une fois, j'avais refusé de soigner un garde et il m'ont tabassé. Je restais avec les enfants la nuit et parla avec eux, j'en appris plus sur la tour et se qu'elle faisait.

 _Fin du flash back:_

J'ai réussi à m'enfuir quelques temps plus tard et je n'ai jamais oublié ses pauvres enfants. Cette rencontre je l'ai fait après celle avec Simon. Lorsque je suis arrivée à la guilde pour la première fois, Erza ne m'a pas reconnu, parce que avant de partir, j'ai pris la décision d'effacer la mémoire de tous ceux qui m'avait vu mais je ne pus me résoudre à m'effacer de la mémoire de Simon et Jellal. Puis je partie et ne reçu plus aucune nouvelle de la tour du paradis.

Je rentra dans les souvenirs de Jellal mais ne trouva rien à pars deux mots, ils étaient très visible sur le fond noir qui représentait son esprit.

 _Erza, Kira_

Pourquoi ? Juste mon nom et celui de Erza. Mais d'autres images affluèrent dans mon esprit, relié à celui de Jellal. Je vis les atrocités qui avaient eu lieu dans la tour du paradis durant toutes ses années. Et des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, mais se n'était pas moi qui pleurais aussi fort. C'était Jellal, un lien s'était installé entre nous et on pouvait partagé nos sentiments. C'est se qui arrive avec se sortilège, celui que j'utilise. Je m'immisce dans l'esprit des gens et ressent leurs sentiments. Eux ne savent même pas que je suis là. J'utilise ce sort le plus rarement possible. Mais avant que je ne revienne à la réalité, je vis deux Oracion seis arriver et commencer à parler avec Jellal et Erza. Je revins à la réalité lorsque je vis Cherry s'attaquer à Gray alors que celui-ci ne l'avait toujours pas vu.

-Gray ! Attention ! Lui avais-je crié.

Mais trop tard, Cherry venait de sauter sur lui je me mêla dans la lutte acharné que menait Gray. Et tous se mit en place dans mon esprit.

-Le nirvana... Comprenais-je enfin.

-De quoi Kira ? Me demanda Gray, essoufflé.

-Il faut emmener Cherry loin du nirvana ! Lui répondis-je. Je partie devant et elle me suivit laissant Gray derrière, prêt à bondir sur Cherry si elle m'attaquait. On marcha comme ça un bon moment dans la forêt. Puis j'entendis du bruit, me rapprocha des cris et découvris Natsu et Lucy.

-Vous êtes là ! Tous va bien ? Demandais-je soulagée de les voir.

-Oui mais où sont les autres ? Me demanda Lucy.

-Je ne sais pas. Répondit Gray.

-Fairy tail...! Dit une voix comme les zombies. Je vais vous tuer ! Vous êtes responsable de la mort de Léon.

On se retourna vers cette voix et on vit Cherry arriver, le regard sombre. Elle nous regarda, on vit dans son dos des bras de terre se former. Elle avança vers nous mais Gray l'attrapa et la coucha au sol avec une prise de catch.

-Gray ! Souris-je.

Il me regarda, me sourit et je me rendis comte que je pleurais. On n'a pas retrouvé Léon. Je m'assieds sur un tronc d'arbre coupé et pleura tout mon soul. Cherry se débattait malgré le fait que Gray ai mit tout son poid sur elle. Elle hurlait, elle avait une expression de haine pure collée au visage.

-Tu as tué Léon, je dois le venger ! Dit-elle folle de rage.

-Me venger ? Dit une voix à la lisière de la forêt.

Une personne apparue et je resta plantée à ma place, alors que les autres regardaient et parlaient au nouveau venu. Contrairement à mon habitude, je ne sauta pas de joie, aucun sourire n'était sur mon visage. Ma bouche était grande ouverte pendant que je regardais Léon. Il était vivant pour de vrai. Lorsqu'il était tombé j'avais eu la même sensation que lorsque Ul s'était sacrifiée pour nous protéger de Déliora. Le vide, aucune présence près de moi, des larmes qui dévalent mon visage, le chagrin qui prend possession de moi et de mes moyens. Je regarda Léon qui allait vers Cherry pour la calmer et celle-ci s'effondra au sol, inconsciente. Je resta dans mon coin toujours silencieuse à dévisager Léon, incapable de croire qu'il était devant moi, bien vivant. Je revins à la réalité en sentant mon visage se mouiller de larmes. Je m'essuya les joues d'un révère de main. Sans que j'y comprenne quoi que se soit, deux personnes me prirent dans leur bras.

-Léon ! Gray ! Pleurais-je.

Il me prirent dans leurs bras et je me laissa aller. Cette étreinte, je n'avais pas pu en profiter depuis que Ul est partie.

 _Flash back:_

On se baladais dans les rues, on rentra à la maison et le soir après avoir mangé, on se retrouva dans le salon. J'étais dans les bras de Ul, comme à mon habitude. Je vis les garçons nous regarder puis Ul prit la parole toujours souriante:

-Venez là les gars ! Avait-elle dit, heureuse.

Ils avaient échangé un regard et nous avait prit dans leurs bras, le sourire aux lèvres, comme des gamins.

 _Fin du flash back:_

C'était la dernière fois qu'on avait fait ça parce que 5 jours après, Ul était morte et je me retrouvais seule à 14 ans avec 2 enfants de 10 ans avec moi. Léon est parti je ne sais où quelques temps plus tard. J'ai conduis Gray à Fairy tail, il serait en sécurité là-bas et on se sépara puisque je fus enlevée pas longtemps après.

On partis ensemble pour retrouver les autres, mais au bout d'un moment je me rendis compte que Cherry et Léon avaient disparus.

-Les gars ? Où sont passés Léon et Cherry ? M'inquiétais-je.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Kira, je suis sur qu'ils vont bien ! Me rassura Lucy.

-Aller viens ! Me dit Gray en me tendant sa main.

Je fis un petit sourire et continua de marcher main dans la main avec mon Gray. Mais une secousse fit trembler la terre et l'on perdit l'équilibre. Je tomba sur Gray et Lucy sur Natsu.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Nous demanda Lucy apeurée.

On ne lui répondit pas, et la terre arrêta de trembler. Je me releva avec l'aide de Gray, et je me retourna vers les autres. Mais je ne fis pas attention à eux car derrière je vis une machine gigantesque qui devait faire au moins 100 mètres de haut. Mais la terre recommença à trembler et Lucy dit d'une voix paniquée:

-J'ai un super méga mauvais pré-sentiment, les gars ! Dit elle en se tournant vers nous.

Mais je n'eu pas le temps de répondre qu'une secousse nous propulsait dans les airs et J'entendis Lucy crier. Lorsqu'on atterrit enfin sur quelque chose de dur, je pus me rendre compte que 6 pattes, semblable à celle sur laquelle nous étions, étaient élevées. Et je vis une grande cité où se rejoignaient les pattes, elle était immense ! Mais avec les fous furieux que j'ai comme amis, on commença à courir comme jamais, tellement nous courions vite, de la fumée s'échappait de sous nous chaussures. Et Gray demanda, tous en courant, à Lucy:

-Au fait, pourquoi vous portez les mêmes vêtements ? Demanda-t-il en montrant Natsu en même temps.

-On nous a pas trop laissé le choix ! S'exclama Lucy, comme une petite fille en colère.

Puis le nirvana arrêta de bouger quelques instants plus tard. mais ça ne dura pas très longtemps, les pattes bougèrent, faisant avancer le nirvana debout. Nous avions prit de l'altitude et je me stoppa dans ma course pour regarder les personnes en bas et découvris Léon, qui portait toujours Cherry dans ses bras, me regarder et me faire un grand sourire. Tout le monde en bas regardait le nirvana avancer avec une pointe de surprise et d'étonnement dans le regard. D'autres courrait sous les pattes du nirvana mais leur tentative était veine et ils se firent broyer sous les énormes pinces métalliques du nirvana. On s'était couché au sol pour pouvoir rester sur le nirvana mais en nous retournant j'entendis Gray dire à Natsu:

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique Natsu ? Gronda Gray. Il faut qu'on avance.

-Oui... ce truc... c'est bien ce que je pense... Articula-t-il.

-Quoi ? Demanda Gray exaspéré.

-Je crois que mon estomac le considère comme un moyen de transport. Souffla-t-il.

-Mais non même si ça bouge, ça reste un gros tas de pierre essaye de t'en convaincre ! Dit Gray.

Je regarda Natsu qui dans un effort sûr-humain se leva et commença à marcher. Mais il arrêta quelques pas plus loin en se tenant le ventre.

-Je me sens pas bien ! Pleura-t-il.

Lucy essaya de lui donner des conseil pour oublier sa douleur mais pendant se temps là moi je pensais: pourquoi le mal des transports ne s'appliquait pas à moi ? C'est vrai ça, je suis une chasseuse de dragons moi aussi. Je continua de penser mais finit par retrouver la réalité en écoutant les conseils de Lucy, je crois bien que ça ne marchait pas très bien. Natsu se frappa un peu la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

-C'est bon, j'me sens mieux.

Mais à peine avait-il finit sa phrase que le nirvana donna un grand coup de pieds dans le sol se qui nous fit trembler et avec Natsu debout dessus, il commença à tanguer dangereusement.

-Natsu ! Accroches toi ! M'étais-je écriée en me relevant un peu.

-Vous inquiétez pas laissez faire le pro ! Rigola-t-il.

Mais une deuxième secousse le fit tomber par dessus bord.

-NATSUUUUUUUU ! Hurlais-je avec Lucy et Gray en même temps.

Il cria mais un bruit fendit l'air et Natsu vola car Happy venait de le prendre par les aisselles et l'avait récupéré au vol.

-Bravo Happy ! Lui avais-je crié.

-Bien joué ! Cria Lucy.

-Fiou... Un jour, il va me faire avoir une attaque celui là ! Souffla Gray soulagé.

Je rigola avec Lucy pendant que Gray se remettait de ses émotions.

-Continuez jusqu'au sommet, les gars ! Cria Gray pour se faire entendre vu la distance. Kira, Lucy et moi on va essayer d'entrer par ce trou et de vous rejoindre.

-Ok !

-Ça marche !

Les garçons partirent dans les airs pendant qu'avec Lucy et Gray on essayait de trouver un chemin. On passa dans un long tunnel sombre et sans lumière.

-Il fait sombre ici. Remarqua Lucy.

-Attendez !

Je me concentra très fort et après plusieurs minutes de tentatives infructueuses je réussis à faire une petite flamme avec mon point.

-Tu sais faire du feu comme Natsu ? Me demanda Lucy, surprise.

-Oui, j'ai une connaissance presque illimité dans la magie du chasseurs de dragon, j'ai appris des meilleurs donc j'ai beaucoup de magie. J'ai d'ailleurs été enlevée à plusieurs reprises à cause de ça. Dis je la tête basse.

-On ne laissera plus jamais personne te faire du mal. Me réconforta Gray. Tu as vu ce qu'on a mis aux Phantom Lord pour te protéger avec Lucy ?

-Oui, dis-je d'une toute petite voix, légèrement rassurée par Gray.

-On avance ? Demanda Lucy après un petit moment de silence.

-Oui ! Dis-je déterminée.

On marcha à travers le tunnel et on finit par retrouver la lumière du jour, mais on était seul. On marcha, mais malheureusement, on finit par se perdre.

-Mince, d'après vous on est où ? Demanda Gray en regardant les allant tours.

-Euh à première vu, dans une sorte de ville abandonnée ! Souffla Lucy angoissée.

-A quoi il doit servir ce sortilège ? Parce que je ne vois rien du tout moi ! S'étonna Gray.

-Ce sont des ruines antiques on dirai. Dis-je pour moi-même.

-Bien observé ! Dit une voix dans notre dos.

On se retourna tous d'une même mouvement, Lucy et Gray se mirent en position d'attaque pendant que je regardais les nouveaux venus.

-Vous êtes au Nirvana, la ville des illusions ! Dit un homme avec une longue chevelure rousse.

-Quelle joie de vous retrouver ici en ces lieux les amis ! Sourit Jura, de Lamia Scale.

-C'est le type de la guilde de Léon et il est... Commença Gray.

-Avec un Oracion Seis ! Termina Lucy paniquée.

-On est coincé ! S'affolèrent les deux.

-Mais non calmez vous voyons ! Rigolais-je avec Jura. Ils sont de notre côté. Mais pourquoi Hot-Eye est avec toi ? Questionnais-je Jura.

-Hot-Eye est devenu notre allié, nous pouvons lui faire confiance. Affirma Jura.

-Sans rire ? Demanda Gray sarcastique.

-Tous ce qui compte en ce monde c'est l'amour ! S'exclama Hot-Eye des étoiles plein les yeux.

-C'est bien lui qui pensais toujours s'en mettre plein les poches, j'ai pas rêvé ? Nous demanda Lucy à voix basse pour que seul Gray et moi entendions.

-Non c'est surement le chauve qui possède une magie d'éveille à la lumière, si tu veux mon avis. Lui répondit Gray toujours en chuchotant.

On informa les deux nouveau venus de l'avancer des combats et on continua à avancer. Puis Hot-Eye nous parla des nirvites, qu'ils habitaient là il y a 400 ans.

-Le monde était en guerre et les nirvites ont décidé d'inventé un sort pour retrouver l'équilibre du monde, voyez vous ? Nous expliqua-t-il. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils ont créé le nirvana, le royaume de la paix. Aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître, le nirvana a une puissance extrême qui inverse les ténèbres et la lumière.

-Vous êtes sérieux ? Cette ville ambulante c'est vraiment le nirvana ? Chuchota Gray qui ne le croyait pas lui-même.

Lucy parla toute seule et je ne compris pas mais après quelques minutes, Gray reprit la parole.

-C'est ironique quand même ! À la base, le nirvana devait être un symbole de paix, mais désormais il est employé dans un but maléfique. On dirait qu'il est loin de l'idéale nirvite ! Dit Gray en se faisant la réflexion.

-Nan pèche que c'était bien trouvé ça aurai été un sortilège formidable si il n'avait pas été possible de passer de la lumière aux ténèbres. Dit Lucy sur le même ton que Gray tout à l'heure.

-C'est vrai mais que veux-tu ? S'exprima Jura de sa voix grave. Les anciens tous sages qu'ils étaient, ne pouvaient malheureusement pas tout prévoir ! On sait à présent qu'un enchantement puissant a des effets secondaires tous aussi puissant.

On le regarda tous avec de grands yeux, mais malheureusement pour nous, il avait raison. On ne peut pas laisser faire, il faut qu'on empêche ça ! Je me retourna vers mes amis et remarqua qu'ils avaient moins de couleurs qu'au par-avant. Le nirvana continua de bouger mais une question qui n'avait pas été évoquée restait dans ma tête. Où se dirigeait le nirvana ? Question sans réponse pour l'instant.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, maintenant que le nirvana a été réveillé, la situation est devenue plus que catastrophique. Parla Hot-Eye. Nous devons trouver le moyen de l'arrêter avant qu'il ne cause trop de dégâts.

-On s'en doute figurez vous ! Dit Gray avec une mine déconfite.

Lucy serra les points, on dirait qu'elle était prête à passer à l'attaque. Mais avant que quiconque n'ai pus rajouter quelques choses, des flammes jaillir de pottos plantés dans le sol.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Dis-je en me retournant vers les lumière alors que personne n'avait remarqué.

-C'est le signa que Brain passe à l'attaque. Expliqua Hot-Eye, alors que je commençais moi aussi à perdre mes couleurs. Je penses qu'il s'est installé dans la salle du trône, afin de contrôler le mouvement de la ville. Pendant qu'il s'occupe de ce sort, il ne peut pas lancer d'autres sorts. C'est le moment de l'attaquer si nous voulons avoir une chance de le battre.

-Il contrôle son mouvement, ça veut dire qu'elle est capable de se déplacer ? Demanda Gray en pensant à autre chose.

-C'est très probable en effet ! Répondit Hot-Eye. Mais comme j'ignore le plan de Bain, je ne sais pas quel direction elle va prendre !

-Pas étonnant ! Se moqua une voix dans l'ombre.

-Midnight ! Chuchotais-je.

-Kira, je suppose ? Me demanda-t-il sur le même ton que tout à l'heure. Mon père ne confie ses projets rien qu'à moi, on est jamais trop prudent ! Dit-il avec un sourire provocateur.

-Lui aussi c'est un Oracion Seis ? Demanda Gray en le fixant.

-C'est celui qui dormait en permanence. Se demanda Lucy le teint livide. Mais Kira, comment tu le connais ?

-J'ai entendus parler de lui, il a une très grande réputation. Dis-je, une expression de défi sur le visage en fixant le concerné.

-Hot-Eye comment as-tu pus trahir mon père ? Demanda Midnight en sautant du toit où il était apparu, se cachant dans l'ombre.

-Je n'ai jamais trahi personne ! Répondit celui-ci sûr de lui, Midnight le regarda étrangement et il répondit:

-En es-tu sûr ? Demanda celui-ci en changeant de place avec une rapidité déconcertante et toujours ce rictus au coin des lèvres.

-Oui, j'ai seulement prit conscience que Brain se trompait sur toute la ligne. Répondit Hot-Eye avec une pointe de défi dans la voix.

-Comment oses-tu ? Répondit Midnight une expression de fureur sur le visage. Mon père ne commet jamais d'erreurs !

Je sursauta lorsqu'il réapparu derrière nous. L'angoisse commençait à monter, des gens puissants j'en ai rencontré beaucoup, mais Midnight, je ne sais pas se qu'il a mais il me fait couler des sueurs froide le long de l'échine. Je fermai les yeux et me concentra sur ma respiration durant quelques instants. Puis je les ouvrit de nouveau et me concentra pour peut-être trouver une tactique.

-Comment est-qu'il a fait ça ? Commençait à paniquer Lucy.

-Attend ! Interrompit Gray. Toi tu serais le fils de Brain ?! J'hallucine !

-Ça veut dire que le père et le fils font partie de la même guilde ! S'exclama Lucy, surprise.

-Pour en revenir à se que je disais, on ne dois pas utiliser la magie pour pervertir l'esprit des gens ! Gronda Hot-Eye. On ne doit y recourir que pour redresser les âmes corrompues tels que la tienne ou celle de ton père !

Midnight releva la tête et nous regarda en face, il n'avait plus se rictus au coin des lèvres mais une expression de haine sur le visage. Ses yeux était rouge comme le sang, je n'arrivais même pas à voir sa pupille. Il resta calme un moment mais il se pencha en avant et ouvrit grand les yeux. Une secousse nous traversa tous et des toits de la ville antique du Nirvana furent découpé et tombèrent au sol dans un bruit sourd. La fumée s'abattit sur nous et l'on toussa en cherchant notre respiration perdue. Lorsque nous la retrouvons enfin, on se trouvait dans une sorte de faussée, Lucy était sur Gray et Jura et moi j'étais tout simplement assise entrain de scruter les visages des deux combattants.

-Hot-Eye vient de lancé un affaissement de terrain, nous pouvons le remercier c'est grâce à lui que nous sommes en vie. Expliqua Jura.

-Vous quatre filez à la salle du trône pour arrêter Brain ! Nous cria le concerné. Je m'occupe de Midnight ! Je n'ai pas besoin de vous ici. Les Oracions Seis sont tous de puissance égale.

-Tu tiens vraiment à te mesurer à moi ?! Se moqua Midnight.

-Et comment ! SOL LIQUIDE ! Attaqua Hot-Eye.

Midnight répliqua, on échangea un regard avec mes amis et l'on décida de partir.

-Soit prudent Hot-Eye ! Encouragea Jura.

-Dépêchez vous chaque minutes nous est précieuse ! Nous pressa Hot Eye. Et pour votre information, je ne m'appelle pas Hot-Eye, c'est un surnom qu'on me donne en vérité je m'appelle Richard !

-Richard ? Ça alors ! Marmonna Jura dans sa barbe inexistante. Tout le monde retint se souffle alors que "Richard" venait de se prendre une attaque et que de la fumée se rependait.

-Grave erreur ! Se moqua Midnight. On ne révèle jamais sa véritable identité. Et encore moins à l'ennemi Hot-Eye !

Une lumière rouge enveloppa Midnight et Richard répliqua:

-Maintenant que j'ai découvert le pouvoir de l'amour, je n'ai plus besoin de pseudonyme. Prépare toi ! Cria Richard avant de passer à l'attaque.


	9. Pourquoi Caitshelter !

Finalement, sur tous les partis quelques instants plus tard pour retrouver Brain. Sur le chemin, le silence régnait entre nous 4. Mais il a été brisé par Jura qui nous demanda:

-Au fait, dites-moi, vous savez où sont Léon et Cherry?

-Il sont sur la terre ferme, je les ai vu en montant à l'heure. Lui répondis-je, avec un sourire.

Il me répond avec un sourire également mais Grey se mit entre nous et mit son bras sur mes épaules de façon protectrice. Un sourire fendit mes lèvres, mais je n'eus pas le temps de faire autre chose que des explosions retentissaient dans la cité du nirvana.

-Natsu! Murmurais-je.

Je me retourne d'un coup et vit Cobra, un Oracion Seis, utiliser sa magie sur Natsu. Celui-ci allait rétorquer un point d'acier du dragon de feu mais je me retourne vers mes amis et continua à avancer sans que mes amis aient remarqué mon moment d'absence. On marcha pendant plusieurs minutes sans que nous croisions qui se soit soi. Mais au bout de 15 minutes environ, j'entendis des bruits et l'on se retrouve face à Brain, le chef des Oracion Seis.

-Le voilà ! Montra Grey.

-Natsu ?! S'étonna Lucy.

Celui-ci se tourna vers nous et vu son expression de visage on aurait dit qu'il était sur le point de vomir tout ce qu'il avait dans le ventre.

-Bah qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? Demanda Lucy.

-Bah tu vois... on a atterri sur un véhicule géant ! Articula Natsu évitant de trop ouvrir la bouche pour ne pas faire sortir son déjeuné.

Le silence se fit et un sourire se désina sur mes lèvres alors que les têtes des 3 autres devinrent choquées. Puis Happy poussa un cris, nous implorant de secourir Natsu.

-On dirai que M. Chat s'en est sorti ! Dit Jura comme si tout était parfaitement normal.

-T'as bien dis M. Chat?! Demandais-je avec Gray et Lucy d'une même voix.

-Brain veut l'emmener avec lui! Pleura Happy, ne nous laissant pas le temps d'entendre la réponse de Jura.

Brain se retourna vers nous sans expression apparente sur le visage.

-Les Oracion ont perdu la moitié de leur effectif ! Ils sont tombés bien bas. S'exprima Brain, d'une voix forte et claire. Je m'apprête à créer un nouvel Oracion Seis, et ce garçon en ferra parti !

Un sourire horrible prit place sur ses lèvres et sur le coup, il me fit vraiment peur. Natsu continuait de gémir de douleur.

-A ça je le savais, je craignais bien qu'un jour ou l'autre, il soit recruté par une guilde clandestine. Dit Gray.

-Essayez mais jamais vous n'arriverez à vos fins avec Natsu. Il ne se laisse laisser faire! Cria Lucy, pour être entendu vu la distance, malgré qu'un peu de peur transperçait sa voix.

-Alors lâche le Brain, laisse tomber. Tu as perdu, tout le monde ici le sait, même toi ! M'exclamais-je.

-Tu ne sais pas quoi quoi tu parles ! Quand le nirvana le conduira dans les ténèbres, je te garanti qu'il m'obéira au doigt et à l'œil.

Même pas cette phrase finit que Brain se retrouvait avec la mâchoire de Natsu plantée dans son bras gauche.

-Jamais de la vie. Lâcha le dragon-slayer.

Lucy, Gray, Jura et moi regardons la scène choqués. Brain leva son bras avec une force tel que Natsu se leva avec.

-D'où sors-tu encore une force pareille? L'interrogea Brain.

Mais Natsu n'eût pas le temps de répondre puisque Brain vennait de lui donner un grand coup dans le dos et Natsu s'écrasait au sol, inconscient. Il parvenait encore à murmurer quelques bruit mais d'où nous étions, on n'entendait rien.

-Il a pas l'air de tenir la forme le pauvre ! Remarqua Jura de sa voix profonde.

-Ouais, c'est un cas désespéré ! Soupira Gray.

-Il a le mal des transports en plus. Remarquais-je.

-Dépêchez vous ! Nous supplia Natsu avec la même difficulté à ne pas recracher son repas. Il faut que vous le battiez ! Je vous en prit! Vite, arrêtez ce machin!

Il me fait vraiment de la peine, le pauvre.

-C'est bon on va l'arrêter mais c'est pas pour te faire plaisir ! Lança Gray.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Natsu, ça va se terminer! L'encourageais-je. Bon, finis la comédie, Brain. On va en finir ici et maintenant. Comme tu l'as dit à l'heure, chez les Oracions Seis, Hot-Eye est notre côté, Angel, Cobra, et le supersonique sont hors combat et ton fils risque d'y passer aussi. T'es finis Brain !

-C'est ça que vous voulez ?! Se moqua Brain. Arrêtez le Nirvana ?! C'est impossible !

-Non, rien n'est impossible pour Fairy tail ! Criais-je.

-N'y pour toi seule d'ailleurs! Me lança Gray.

Une sous-couse fit trembler le sol, le nirvana vient mettre de côté une de ses pattes et la violence du choc nous fit tout tanguer sans pour autant que nous tombions.

-Cette cité est arrivée à destination. Murmura l'Oracion Seis. Il s'agit de notre première cible! La guilde de Caitshelter!

-QUOI ?! Hurlais-je. C'est ... NON!

La rage bouillonnait dans mon corps, elle menaçait de sortir. Je finis par la maîtriser, malheureusement pour lui, BRain montra un grand sourire et commença à rigoler doucement.

-Ferme-là! Grognais-je entre mes dents.

Mais il explosa de rire.

-FERME-LA! Hurlais-je. HURLEMENT DES 3 DRAGONS!

Un jet de lumière blanche, noir et rouge fila droit sur mon adversaires qui se le prit de plein fouet.

-Pourquoi tu veux t'en prendre à la guilde de Wendy et Carla précisément? Demanda Jura, le visage impassible.

-En un clin d'œil, le sort tout puissant d'inversion peut transformer une guilde clandestine en guilde officielle. Se moqua Brain, comme d'habitude. Je m'en réjouie à l'avance ! Je vous souhaite la bienvenue en enfers!

-JE T'AI DIS LA FERME! SERRE DU DRAGON D'ACIER ET DE FEU!

Tous me regardèrent ahurie mais je ne me concentrais pas sur leur expression mais sur mon combat à venir. Brain tomba et ne se releva pas. Mais c'était trop facile de finir comme ça, je me rapprocha de lui et lui donna des coups dans les côtes et le ventre 2 fois. Brain se mit en position fœtale et me regarda dans les yeux où je lus de la peur.

-Occupez-vous de lui! Je me charge du nirvana! Ordonnais-je aux autres.

-Attends, je viens avec toi! Dit Gray, précipitamment, en me suivant.

-Non ! Répondis-je ferme, ne laissant aucune de possibilité à la négociation.

Il me regarde avec peine mais j'étais trop en colère pour redescendre en pression et lui demander pardon. Je commença à courir à travers les rues de la ville antique et avec une force que personne ne me soupçonnait, je sautai et arrivai en haut de la tour en face de la salle de contrôle du Nirvana. Elle était spacieuse et hormis les colonnes et le carrelage en mauvais état au sol, il n'y avait rien sur la salle de pierre. Je fis apparaître un écran et à pianoter sur le tableau et quelques instants plus tard je vis Gray, Natsu, Wendy, Carla, Happy, Lucy et Jura débarquer et me demander:

-Tu as trouvé Kira ?! Me demanda Jura.

Je replongea mon regard dur sur le clavier et l'écran en face de moi sans répondre aux interrogationx de mes amis. Je vis Wendy soigner le mal des transport de Natsu et celui-ci sauta de joie en découvrant pour la première fois le bien-être de ne pas avoir envie de vomir à chaque fois que l'on se retrouvait sur un véhicule.

-Attendez, posons-nous les bonnes questions. Dit Carla de façon sérieuse et réfléchie. Hormis l'écran que Kira a fait apparaître, il n'y a rien ici. Maintenant que Brain est vaincu, je me demande comment le nirvana fait pour avancer tout seul.

-Tu suggères que le nirvana est en pilotage automatique? Demanda Gray, horrifié.

-Ça expliquerai pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à rentrer dans le système. Marmonnais-je. Il y a un code que je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui va arriver à notre guilde? Pleura Wendy.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Wendy! On trouvera un moyen, j'en suis sûr. On fera tout notre possible ! Lui promis-je.

-Au stop le Nirvana coute que coute! Promis Natsu à son tour.

-Je vous fait confiance ! Murmura-t-elle pour se rassurer.

Wendy et Carla partirent vu que la jeune chasseuse de dragon a trouvé quelque chose et elle a préfèré vérifier avant de nous en parler. Quelques secondes plus tard, une personne parla par télépathie. Richard vous annonça que Midnight se trouve être en dessous de nous, au pied de la tour. Ni une ni deux, Natsu commença à courir et finit par arriver devant une porte que Natsu s'empressa d'ouvrir. Une secousse fit trembler les murs tout autour de nous et on se retrouva au sol inconscients. Quand je me réveilla, je me releva et sortie ma tête ... de la terre. On était sous la terre ? Vraiment ?

-Les gars vous êtes là ? Demandais-je.

-Oui. Me répondirent-ils tous d'une voix étouffée.

Mes yeux s'habituèrent à la lumière après l'obscurité. Mes amis se retirèrent également de la couche de terre quelques instants après moi. Puis l'on vit Jura, debout, devant nous, immobile.

-Non !

-Le chauve!

-Gardez vos ressources pour plus tard ! Articula difficilement mon ami de Lamia Scale. Le combat n'est pas finit ! Je suis content que vous vous en soyez sorti !

-JURA! Criais-je en voyant mon ami s'effondrer au sol inconscient.

-Kira ! Tu peux faire quelque chose ! Me supplia Lucy.

Je me releva précipitamment en sortant tout mon corps de la terre. Je me rapprocha de Jura et cria. Mon ami était devant moi, au sol, vaincu ... Mes larmes devant mes yeux, glissèrent sur mes joues puis sur ma bouche et finirent leurs course au sol. J'en ai marre de pleurer ! Mes amis devraient me voir forte, toujours prête à protéger les gens. Pleurer pour mon passé douloureux, j'en ai marre, pour le présent, j'en ai marre également. Depuis que j'ai rencontré José et les guildes clandestines, je suis beaucoup plus émotive qu'avant. Ma haine se lus sur mon visage et je m'arrêta de pleurer. Mes points s'illuminèrent et je cria en même temps que je donnais à Jura mon genre de guérison le plus puissant. Puis, je m'assieds à ses côtés et à mes amis. Mais une voix que je ne connaissais pas nous parla à moi et mes amis.

-Allons, la situation n'est pas si catastrophique pour vous. Susurra la voix mielleuse. Brain a réussi à éliminer un seul de nos ennemis!

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda Gray, se retournant dans tout le sens pour trouver l'origine de la voix.

-Regardez ! Montra Happy.

-Il a été lamentable! Continua la voix sombrement.

Nous revelevions notre regard vers la direction que montrait Happy et je pus voir un bâton flotter dans l'air, le bâton de Brain.

-Il fait honte au Oracion Seis !

Lucy et Happy gémirent de peur pendant que Natsu, Gray et moi on toisait le nouvel arrivant d'un regard noir.

-Heureusement pour vous, Midnight est toujours là ! Ce qui signifie que nous n'avons pas encore tout à fait perdu!

Le bâton se rapprocha de nous et je me posta entre lui et le corps de Jura.

-N'avance plus ou tu le regretteras!

Le bâton bizarroïde s'arrêta, me regarda et continua en restant à sa place.

-Quand à moi, je sais que même seul, je n'aurais aucun mal à me débarrasser de vous ! Se moqua le bâton.

-A ta place je ne ferrais pas le fier! Tu es de 1 en infériorité, de 2 tu es un bâton et de 3 rien ni personne ne m'arrête quand je suis dans une colère noire ! Murmurais-je, menaçante.

Le silence régna autour de nous pendant que les autres me regardaient intimidés. Le bâton se mit à monter dans les airs et rigola encore plus et plus fort à chaque fois.

-Si, j'me trompe pas c'est le bâton qui appartient à Brain ! Remarqua Gray.

-Hein ?! Comment es-ce possible ? Demanda Lucy.

Le bâton continuait de rire mais il se stoppa à un moment et c'est moi qui éclata de rire alors que Natsu avait pris le bout du bâton et le cognait au sol comme un bébé qui cherche comment marche son jouet.

-Natsu, je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée de l'énerver d'avantage ! Paniqua Lucy, la voix chevrotante.

-Dépêche toi d'arrêter cette ville sale bout de bois ! Gronda Natsu comme un enfant.

-J'ai du mal à entendre comment tu m'as appelé ! S'exclama le bâton en se dégageant des mains de Natsu. Je suis un sceptre ! Es-ce que c'est bien clair dans ta petite tête ?! Je suis le 7e membre des Oracion Seis, et si je suis venu ici c'est pour en finir av...

-Je t'ai dit d'arrêter cette ville alors tu vas m'obéir ?! Demanda Natsu en recommençant à taper le bâton sur le sol.

-Attendez ! Je dis peut-être des bétises mais les Oracion Seis ne sont pas 6 ? Nous demanda Lucy.

-Lucy a raison, le guilde des Oracion Seis est composée de 6 membres. En espagnol, **seis** veut dire 6 et **oración** prière. Nous expliqua Happy. Mais y'a un truc qui colle pas !

-Et pas qu'un peu, ils sont censé être 6 et ce bâton prêtent qu'il est le 7e mage. Dit Lucy.

-En tout cas, moi se qui me choque, c'est de voir un bâton qui parle ! Dit Gray d'une petite voix. Y'a que moi que ça fait halluciner, ou quoi ?

-Oh tu sais on est pas à ça près. Y'a tellement à dire qu'on pourrais y passer la journée.

-Bon assez joué ! Commençais-je. Pourquoi les Oracion Seis ont volé le Nirvana pour se rendre à Caitshelter ? Demandais-je en prennant le bâton dans mes mains.

-Oh quelle peau douce jeune fille ! Sourit le bâton.

-REPONDS A MA QUESTION ! Lui répondis-je hors de moi.

-Non ! Se moqua le bout de bois.

-Très bien mais je suppose que tu tiens à ta vie. Elle serais pas contenue dans ce bois par hasars ?

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? S'inquièta le 7e membres.

-Si je brise le bâton il se passerais quoi à ton avis ?

Je vis le bâton me regarder dans les yeux avec ses pupilles blanche dans les sphères bleus qui lui servaient d'yeux. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma. Mes amis me sentaient très en colère et c'était vraiment le cas. Le bâton qui parle le sentait également.

-Alors ? Tu vas parler où je te brise en deux.

-Si tu me tue, tu n'aura pas tes réponses.

-Et la torture tu connais ?

Les yeux de mes amis s'écarquillèrent et Gray voulu s'avancer vers moi.

-Tu sais ? J'ai assisté à combien... 15, 20 scènes de tortures. On m'a même donné des cours, tu veux que je m'entraîne sur toi ?

Sous mes doigts, le baton tremblait. Les contours de mon corps se firent noir.

-Et crois moi j'ai eu un prof, expert en la matière.

-D'accord d'accord... ! Le nirvana a été créé par led membres de la guilde de Caitshelter.


End file.
